Una terrible Desición otra Oportunidad un Reinicio y un nuevo Amanecer
by JanetStroke16
Summary: Con una mano temblorosa y lágrimas en los ojos Freddie tomó la pluma, la contempló unos instantes y después miro a los ojos a su mujer. -¿estás segura de esto? -es lo mejor Freddie... -no, es una terrible decisión... no quiero hacerlo... Seddie. (Yo y mis títulos gigantes XD)
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada, esta historia la escribí hace como 4 años, entonces no sé si es tan buena como mis trabajos actuales (eso se oyó muy egocéntrico haha) bueno, sé que no soy la mejor escritora pero estoy consciente de que he mejorado con los años. Como sea.**

**Esta, entonces es una adaptación, era Zanessa, la adapté a Seddie, para poder subirla, así que es en un universo diferente. Sin embargo, espero que les guste mucho. **

**Verán, esta historia es muy corta, y se desarrolla muy rápido por lo mismo. La traducción que estaré subiendo simultáneamente a esta también es muy corta**

**¿Por qué?**

**Porque son solo un puente para abrir paso a mis dos próximos proyectos mayores, serán como lo eran Quédate conmigo y Jugando a la casita. **

**iCarly no es mío :) pero eso ya lo sabían :( **

Con una mano temblorosa y lágrimas en los ojos Freddie tomó la pluma, la contempló unos instantes y después miro a los ojos a su mujer.

-¿estás segura de esto?

-es lo mejor Freddie...

-no, es **una terrible decisión**... no quiero hacerlo...

Hacia 3 años se habían casado, había sido un lindo noviazgo de 3 años y después habían decidido dar el paso al altar. Los primeros dos años de su matrimonio habían sido como ambos lo deseaban. Había sido perfecto. Pero ya no. Samantha reclamaba tiempo y Fredward paciencia. Dirigir una empresa tan grande requería tiempo, mucho. Viajes, juntas, cenas, cocteles y un sin fin mas de cosas. Eso había comenzado a deteriorar su matrimonio. Y como esposa Sam quería tiempo con él, cariño, charlas, cosas que la empresa le había robado de su marido. Freddie aun recordaba con el mismo dolor latente aquella vez que Sam se había presentado en su oficina en un ajetreado día, solo para pedirle el divorcio, las palabras de ella le habían dolido como si le hubiesen estrujado el corazón _"Freddie... Ya no puedo más, quiero el divorcio..." _tragó dificultosamente saliva y miró el papel que tenía enfrente, no lo podía creer. Habían comenzado a hablar de bebés, de una casa mas grande, ¿Qué había pasado? Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y siguió viendo el papel aunque no le pusiera atención. Sam lo notaba, sus ojos iban más allá del papel que terminaba la primera fase del divorcio. A decir verdad ella tampoco estaba segura de quererlo, pero era lo mejor, no podía seguir viviendo en un matrimonio donde era ignorada, y donde ya no estaba tan segura de que su marido la siguiera amando.

-hazlo de una buena vez Freddie...

-No –Dijo él simplemente y apretó tan fuerte la pluma que la partió a la mitad –no…

-No lo hagas más difícil...

-No –dijo de nuevo y apretó más fuerte la pluma, un delgado hilo rojo comenzó a correr por su mano, al parecer se había lastimado con algún trozo de la pluma, pero no le dolía nada, solo el corazón –no quiero...

-No hagas eso –dijo tomándole la mano y quitándole la pluma, al sentir lejos la pluma Freddie sintió como si le hubieran quitado grilletes y cadenas de los pies y manos –te estás lastimando

-Tú me estas lastimando... –Sam suspiró. Se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Regresó para ayudarle a Freddie con la herida de la mano-

-No te la vallas a quitar –dijo atorando la venda y cuando iba a retirar su mano Freddie se la tomó fuertemente y la jaló para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos, cosa que a Sam le destrozo al ver esos ojos llenos de tristeza, dolor y confusión

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué nos paso mi vida? –Dijo él con lágrimas en los ojos

-Freddie... Firma el papel, debo irme... –Respondió esquivando su mirada

-¿A dónde? Esta es tu casa, aquí vivimos los dos...

-No Freddie, de ahora en adelante ya no...

-¿Qué paso? Respóndeme...

-Freddie, sabes bien lo que paso... yo ya no existía para ti...

-Jamás digas eso, siempre fuiste lo primordial en mi vida...

-Pues ya no parecía ser así Freddie, entiendo que la empresa es importante, lo sé, pero yo necesitaba tiempo Freddie, tiempo que tu ya no tenias para mi... –Freddie sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza repitiendo una y otra vez "no, no, no" –cálmate Fredward...

-No cielo, no digas eso, sé que tal vez la empresa me ha absorbido todo el tiempo, y que cometí un error al no darte lo que merecías, lo que te correspondía como mi esposa, pero sé que estamos a tiempo de solucionar eso, estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por ti, te lo juro, puedo, no sé, vender las acciones, la empresa traspasarla a mi hermano y...

-Sabes que no sería así Freddie, lo mejor es esto, firma el papel

-No. No voy a firmar el papel nadie me hará firmar ese papel. No, no lo are

- Freddie... Por favor, sabes que es lo mejor

-No, lo mejor es solucionar esto. Te amo Samantha, no me case contigo por nada, eres el amor de mi vida y juré nunca dejarte ir y eso es lo que haré, no me voy a separar de ti. Amor, podemos solucionar esto juntos –Sam suspiró, ojala fuera así de sencillo... tomó su bolso, se levantó y tomó el papel

-Te daré un par de días para que lo pienses –Freddie se levantó de golpe

-No tengo nada que pensar...

-Vendré entonces para que firmes el papel y el abogado pueda proceder –Dijo como si no lo hubiera escuchado –hasta entonces Fredward

-No, espera –la tomó del brazo y la jaló para volverse a él –no te vayas, ¿A dónde iras?

-A un hotel

-No hay necesidad de que te vayas a un hotel amor, esta es tu casa, mira, yo... me encerrare en el cuarto de huéspedes, no te molestare, pero no te vayas, por favor no te vayas –le imploró- no te vayas... –Sam lo miró fijamente, no podía negar que lo seguía amando, pero no estaba segura de poder resistir más a su abandono. Asintió lentamente y cuando Freddie hizo ademán de abrasarla se dio la vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente a las escaleras, subió a la recamara donde se tiró en la cama. Freddie la miró hasta que desapareció tras la puerta de la que era su recamara. Se dejó caer en el piso y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, su cuerpo era sacudido por fuertes sollozos, destrozado se dirigió a la cocina y tomo una botella de lo primero que encontró y a rastras subió a la habitación continua a donde estaba Sam, se tiró en un rincón y comenzó a beber con el corazón destrozado. Sam no podía evitar escucharlo llorar y decirse a sí mismo que era un imbécil, le dolían las palabras que se decía a sí mismo. Intentó ignorarlo y dormir, pero fue inútil. Sentía la necesidad de ir y abrasarlo, decirle que no se siguiera dañando, que le podía dar otra oportunidad. Pero haciendo un esfuerzo considerable desechó ese pensamiento. Comenzó a acariciar la cama del lado donde él normalmente dormía, y recordó con nostalgia que apenas un par de semanas antes habían dormido en esa cama, y habían estado juntos, amándose. Pero ya no. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Se sentía agotada, y triste, más que nunca. No recordaba haberse sentido tan triste desde hacía mucho tiempo, tal vez nunca. No, claro que sí. Solo una vez además de esta. Cuando Freddie se había accidentado en su auto y había estado en coma por casi un mes. Esa vez podría compararse con esta. Y las dos tenían el mismo enfoque. El temor de perderlo. Pero esta vez ya lo había perdido, desde hacía algún tiempo ya no era lo mismo. Lentamente ambos se quedaron dormidos, ella de cansancio y el ahogado en alcohol.

A las primeras luces de la mañana Freddie se despertó con un horrible dolor en la cabeza, se dirigió al baño y se metió a la ducha sin importarle que el agua estuviera fría. El ruido despertó a Sam quien al abrir los ojos, echó de menos verlo ahí al lado de ella abrasándola. Pero se recordó la realidad cuando vio el papel algo arrugado en el buró junto a su bolsa. Se levanto e igualmente se aseó. Bajó a la cocina a prepararse algo de desayunar cuando Freddie apareció en la puerta

-¿Vas a salir? –Le preguntó cuidadosamente

-Tengo que llevarle el papel al abogado después de que lo firmes

-¿De verdad quieres esto? –El dolor en su voz era casi palpable

-Es lo mejor…

-No, no me digas que es lo mejor porque no lo es, responde a mi pregunta ¿de verdad quieres esto? –Sam agachó la mirada a su plato de cereal, ya no sentía hambre –Samantha

-Solo firma el papel y dámelo

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta, firmare el papel si me dices que es lo que quieres, ¿De verdad es lo que quieres?

-Freddie... –Cerró los ojos un instante y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano –si Fredward, es lo que quiero –contestó lentamente sabiendo en su interior que no, no era lo que quería, Freddie quedó inmóvil unos segundos, Sam le extendió el papel con una pluma encima y Freddie se sentó lentamente frente a ella

-Quiero que sepas que a pesar de que firmare este maldito papel, no me daré por vencido, no señor. Te amo Sam y no te vas a ir tan fácilmente de mi vida, si es necesario venderé la empresa y me conseguiré un trabajo de barrendero o lechero si es lo que te hace feliz, pero lo haré por ti y porque no pienso pasar más tiempo lejos de ti del que ya he pasado por imbécil-Freddie tomó la pluma y firmó consciente de que la respuesta que Sam le había dado no era cierta, conocía demasiado bien a su esposa para creerse eso. Y ahora estaba convencido. Lo haría, haría lo que fuera por recuperarla y nada más los separaría nunca otra vez. Sam no supo cómo reaccionar ante sus palabras, pero sintió emoción, por un momento pensó que sería maravilloso que el hiciera todo eso por ella, pero otra parte le decía que no era verdad, que no lo haría. Lo vio salir de la cocina tras haber tirado la pluma a la basura y subió de nuevo al cuarto de huéspedes a poner en acción su plan. A más tardar al terminar esa semana Sam y él volverían a ser el feliz matrimonio que eran y seguirían adelante con sus planes de hijos y una casa más grande.

El día paso sin más, ambos metidos cada uno en una habitación, aunque Freddie había hecho un par de llamadas. Tenía todo un plan. Un plan donde los dos serian felices. Él la recuperaría y ella tendría toda la atención de él que quisiera. Llamó primero a su hermano Drake y luego a su padre Frederick para contarles la situación y lo que tenía en mente, ambos habían accedido encantados a ayudarle y su papá además le dio un par de concejos _"hijo, debes reconquistarla como en la universidad, recuerda como lo hiciste, y firma el papel de la siguiente fase sin oponerte, después haremos lo dicho. Todo irá bien hijo, tranquilo" _Freddie confiaba en su papá y sabía que eso serviría. Por lo pronto iba a poner en marcha el plan de reconquistarla. Ahora iba a ser una poco más difícil porque en la universidad no se conocían y él era un joven alocado y ahora era su marido y había cierta tensión entre ellos, pero no le importaba, llamó a su amiga Carly la cual era dueña de una florería, le contó y pidió consejos, Carly le dijo que en seguida enviaría un arreglo de flores para su casa. Con una sonrisa en los labios Freddie recordó mientras llegaban las flores la primera vez que se había atrevido a hacer algo así. En el campus apenas y habían cruzado saludos después de que Brittany y Chace los presentaran pero él quería ir más allá de los saludos. Compró un arreglo de flores colorido y lo puso en la puerta del dormitorio de ella, toco y se escondió a la vuelta del pasillo. Cuando Sam abrió la puerta se encontró con el hermoso arreglo de flores con una nota que decía _"ni una sola de estas flores se compara con tu belleza. Eres maravillosa. Freddie Benson". _Aquello había provocado que al día siguiente Sam se acercara a Freddie, se volvieran amigos y 2 meses después se convirtieran en novios, un año después se graduaran y 2 después se casaran, ahora 3 años más tarde, tenía que repetir el proceso. Freddie tomó una hoja y una pluma y escribió. Su celular sonó, era Carly quien ya estaba fuera esperándolo, salió y tras darle las gracias entró en la casa con el arreglo de flores, era muy parecido al de hace casi 7 años, coloco la nota encima de él y lo puso fuera de donde estaba Sam tocó y corrió a la habitación de huéspedes. Sam se levantó pesadamente de la cama preguntándose qué quería Freddie. Cuando abrió la puerta estuvo a punto de irse de espaldas. Un hermoso arreglo de flores con una nota encima. La imagen la transporto años atrás al campus, el arreglo era increíblemente parecido al que le había dado en el campus aquella vez. Sam lo tomó y entró, sin darse cuenta que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Abrió la nota y leyó algo que la dejó helada. _"ni una sola de estas flores se compara con tu belleza. Eres maravillosa lo mejor que me paso en la vida. Freddie Benson, tu esposo" _los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y guardó la nota delicadamente en su cofrecito donde tenía las cartas de Freddie. Regresó donde las flores y las contempló un rato. Definitivamente lo seguía amando, tal vez más que nunca ¿Y si esto solo era una prueba a su matrimonio? La cual los dos deberían pasar juntos... sintió la enorme necesidad de ir con él a la habitación de al lado pero algo la obligo a contenerse. Un par de horas después bajó a la cocina para comer algo y ahí estaba Freddie recargado en la barra con una sopa instantánea en la mano, sonreía como si algo le causara gracia, aunque de verdad era porque estaba convencido de que su plan funcionaria. Freddie la miró entrar y acercarse al refrigerador. Luego volvió la atención hacia su sopa.

-¿Qué intentas? –Preguntó Sam mordiendo un trozo de jamón

-¿Yo? –Respondió él, inocentemente

-Si tu

-¿Qué intento de qué?

-Ya sabes Freddie, las flores, la nota

-¿Te gustó? –Sam esquivó su mirada volviéndose a la estufa- cielo, contéstame...

-...si... –dijo en un susurro pero aun así Freddie la escuchó y sonrió para sí. Si, tal vez sería más fácil de lo que parecía. Sam tomó lo que se había preparado y subió de nuevo a su recamara. Se sentó al lado de las flores y las admiró por un buen rato. Freddie por su parte siguió pensando, en qué hacer. ¡Dios! Como necesitaba a su mujer... se humedeció los labios con la lengua y recordó la última vez que habían estado juntos, ¿y si...? no, sería una locura, de seguro en cuanto lo viera parado frente a la puerta lo correría a la recamara de huéspedes... aunque la razón de que Sam tomara esa desagradable decisión del divorcio era por que Freddie ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella, como Sam deseaba. Si no lo aceptaba ya lo compensaría después y si, si lo hacía, sería maravilloso. Valía la pena intentarlo. Subió lentamente las escaleras y se paró frente a la puerta tocó un par de veces y tras unos segundos Sam abrió la puerta. Los dos se miraron unos instantes.

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo ella con cierto tono de desconfianza

-¿Puedo pasar? –Por lo menos no le cerró la puerta en la cara, Sam suspiró y lo miró de nuevo –solo un momento –Sam asintió lentamente y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la mesa. Freddie sintió el impulso de abrasarla, besarla y tirarla en la cama, pero se dijo que debía ser más sutil si quería que pasara. Se sentó calmadamente en la silla donde solían ver hacia fuera, lo que le causo nostalgia

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada –Dijo Freddie simplemente

-¿Nada?

-Solo quería sentarme en esta silla y ver por esta ventana mientras tú hacías algo en la habitación. Recordar. Los días más felices de mi vida para ser exactos. Y como dicen que recordar es volver a vivir, bueno, puedo vivirlo una vez más y luego podría decir que moriré feliz hoy mientras duerma. –Sam se quedo helada ante esas palabras, sobre todo con las ultimas _"y luego podría decir que moriré feliz hoy mientras duerma" _no supo qué hacer y solo lo miro-¿Tu qué piensas cielo?

-¿Exactamente a que te refieres con "y luego podría decir que moriré feliz hoy mientras duerma"? ¿Qué diablos dices Freddie? –Dijo con un toque de preocupación y desesperación en la voz –¡contéstame Freddie!

-Tranquila hermosa, no creo que sea de mucha importancia explicar esas palabras, solo importa que te libres de mí, así que será todo. –Sam sentía impotencia, quería sacudirlo y decirle que eso era una tontería. Se dio la vuelta y con pasos fuertes y enojados entró en el cuarto de baño. Freddie sonrío para sí, estaba funcionando. Conocía los puntos débiles de Sam y sabía que no lo dejaría salir de esa habitación. Sam estuvo en el baño más de media hora y Freddie contempló como el sol se fundía con el mar a lo lejos. Comenzaba a oscurecer y Freddie decidió que ya no podía esperar más. –Sam solo quiero decirte que... recuerda que eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida, te amo mi vida, me voy, adiós. Te amo –Sam en el cuarto de baño sintió como una puñalada esas palabras y una sensación de miedo y desesperación la inundo. Freddie caminó a la puerta y la abrió, al dar un paso fuera de la habitación...

-Espera Freddie! –Freddie giró sobre sus talones y la miró –espera...

-¿Qué pasa? Estaba por irme, ya es tarde y querrás descansar

-Cierra la puerta –Freddie la obedeció lentamente y luego la miró

-No entiendo... ¿Qué pasa cielo?

-Podrías... ¿Dormir en el sofá?

-¿Por qué? –Dijo con una fingida cara de sorpresa- sigo sin entender

-Bueno, dijiste que esta casa era mía y por eso debería quedarme aquí, la casa es de los dos, y bueno... la recamara también, puedes dormir aquí...

-La cama también es de los dos –Sam pensó que era una tonta pero que si lo veía dormir a su lado estaría más tranquila que si él estuviera en la habitación de al lado intentando suicidarse

-Tienes razón, si quieres puedes quedarte en la cama –se dio la vuelta y entro de nuevo en el cuarto de baño. En cuanto entró Freddie estuvo a punto de soltar una exclamación de alegría pero se logro contener y se sentó en el sofá pacientemente esperando a que saliera del baño. Tras otro buen rato Sam salió con su pijama y se acostó de su lado de la cama, Freddie se quitó la ropa solo quedando en bóxer que era como normalmente dormía. Al sentirlo acostarse en la cama Sam contuvo un suspiro, Freddie bajó el interruptor de la luz quedando la habitación totalmente oscura. Sam se puso sumamente nerviosa cuando lo sintió acercarse y Freddie lentamente paso uno de sus brazos por encima de ella y la jalo hacia él.

-Freddie no...

-Shh... Ven –la abrazó con ambos brazos y Sam se maldijo por ser tan débil siempre ante él. Freddie comenzó a besarle suavemente la cabeza y luego bajo hasta su oído –La casa, la habitación, y la cama, son de los dos, también soy tuyo y eres mía –Le susurro con esa voz que siempre la vencía, luego de eso la besó y comenzó a quitarle el pijama y toda la ropa. Sam no hizo más que dejarse llevar y corresponderle a los besos y caricias que él le hacía. Se olvidó de todo, se olvidó de que le había pedido el divorcio y de que la primera etapa estaba terminada, se olvidó de que eso no debería estar pasando y se concentró solo en amarlo como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían. Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo y de todo. Exhausto, Freddie se dejó caer a su lado y la abrazó. Ella suspiró contra su pecho y susurro un quedo "te amo" que Freddie escuchó y la apretó más hacia sí. Le comenzó a acariciar la espalda y así, ambos relajados y narcotizados por las sensaciones se dejaron llevar por un largo y profundo sueño.

**Ahí lo tienen. No creo que Sam ceda tan fácil… ok yo no debería dar opiniones, y menos cuando la historia la terminé hace 4 años hahaha XD **

**Chicos son los mejores! Si han estado desde hace tiempo conmigo por este lugarcito sabrán que no me gusta tardar mucho en subir y dado que estoy de vacaciones… bueh! Ustedes dirán con sus reviews cuando quieren el próximo capítulo. **

**Pasen por la traducción! Se llama "Estoy Atascado" iGet Stuck en su versión original. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, llegó el segundo capítulo…. He estado leyendo la historia, parece que fuera de alguien más, hay de cosas de las que ni siquiera me acuerdo haha tiene tanto tiempo de esto…**

**Como les dije, la historia se desarrolla a un paso muy rápido… no me pregunten porque, tiene años (literalmente) que escribí esto, pero creo que es lindo**

**iCarly… not mine…**

A la mañana siguiente Freddie sintió como ella intentaba zafarse de su abrazo y la apretó más para evitarlo. Sam estaba confundida y feliz a la vez. Sabía que eso no debió de haber pasado y sabía que debía ir a ver al abogado, pero Freddie no la soltaba.

-Freddie suéltame...

-No... ¿Por qué?

-Debo ir a ver al abogado, hoy me dará el papel de la siguiente etapa

¿Qué? –Gritó entre frustrado y enojado- pero... Sam, mi vida, no puedes seguir con esa tonta idea del divorcio... no después de lo de anoche

-Lo de anoche fue un descuido Freddie, no volverá a pasar, y no es una tontería, ahora deja levantarme

-¿Un descuido? No decías eso antes...

-Tú lo has dicho Freddie, antes, ya no es igual –Freddie recordó el concejo de su papá y la soltó. La observó mientras se vestía pensando en que pronto podrían hacerlo de nuevo pero sin remordimientos ni nada que se interpusiera entre ellos. Sam se arregló y salió en su auto. Freddie se quedó en la cama casi toda la mañana.

Cuando llegó con el abogado solo se encontró con su secretaria, quien le dio los papeles con una hoja que ambos debían firmar, Sam suspiró, dio las gracias a la secretaria y volvió a casa. Se encontró a Freddie sentado frente al televisor. Se dijo que sería más fácil si lo hacía de una vez. Se sentó en el sofá adyacente a donde estaba Freddie, lo miró fijamente y un vago recuerdo de la noche anterior la embargó, pero se concentró rápidamente en lo que tenía que decir.

-Freddie... Este... tengo los papeles –Freddie al notar el tono inseguro de su voz decidió que no sería mala idea cambiarle un poco la jugada para que ella sintiera lo que él, así que tomó el papel entre sus manos y lo observó, noto que a diferencia del pasado Sam no había firmado aún. Sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo que a Sam le dio la impresión de tenerlo preparado y apoyando el papel en la mesita de centro lo firmó y se lo dio para luego volverse a la televisión. Sam estaba desconcertada... no creía que lo fuera a firmar, creía que la iba intentar convencer como antes y el hecho de que no lo hiciera le produjo desilusión. Se quedó mirando fijamente el papel con expresión incrédula, veía la firma de Freddie y no lo creía... de pronto algo la distrajo y consternó profundamente, Freddie estaba extendiéndole el biógrafo, lo tomó indecisa y sin notar que Freddie la veía se agacho al papel, y Freddie sintió un remolino de emoción al notar que no firmaba... tenía dudas... estaba confundida... contempló una vez más la firma de Freddie y sin pensarlo de nuevo firmó con mano temblorosa. Segunda etapa concluida... faltaba una más, un papel más que firmar y ya no serian marido y mujer. Poco menos de dos meses para el tercer papel, ya que era el proceso más tardado. Sam guardó de nuevo el papel en el folder y con las piernas temblorosas subió a la habitación donde se tiró a llorar a la cama.

Freddie suspiró y apagó el televisor, había visto las lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, pero ella lo había decidido así, y aunque estaba convencido de que esto terminaría, ansiaba que ya fuera así, ansiaba ver a su primer hijo en sus brazos y ansiaba un montón de cosas más. Esa tarde debía ir a ver a su hermano quien le iba a ayudar a lo de traspasar la empresa, tal vez solo seria temporalmente pero era algo más de su plan para recuperar la confianza de su esposa. Porque eso era lo que se había perdido, la confianza de ella hacia él. Porque aun lo amaba y Freddie se había dado cuenta perfectamente de eso la noche anterior. Su amor no había muerto, ni moriría nunca, y de eso Freddie estaba seguro. Subió a la recamara y tocó, escucho un débil "adelante" y abrió ligeramente la puerta.

-Cielo, solo te iba a decir que voy a ver a mi hermano

-¿Para qué? –Preguntó ella dándose la vuelta en la cama para verlo

-Para traspasarle la empresa y...

-¿Qué? –Dijo volviéndose bruscamente a él- no puedes hacer eso Freddie -Si puedo, solo es cuestión de firmar el papel, vuelvo en un rato

-Freddie... Estás... Estás seguro de...?

-Completamente, esa empresa me ha quitado más de lo que me ha dado, me quitó mi tiempo, mi espacio, mi vida, y a ti, que es lo que no tolero, quiero recuperar algo de mí, aunque lo único que me gustaría y quisiera recuperar es a ti...

-Freddie... No tienes que... es decir, has trabajado e invertido mucho en esa empresa...

-Lo sé, pero eso no vale nada comparado con lo que voy a perder en menos de dos meses que nos entreguen el otro maldito papel... nada se compara en su valor, además mi hermano me dará un trabajo de algo que sea menos absorbente, como intendente o mensajero. Bueno cielo, nos vemos al rato, te amo.

Freddie salió dejando a Sam petrificada... ¿De verdad iba a hacer eso por ella? ¿Iba a sacrificar la empresa por la que había velado tanto tiempo? ¿Iba a echar sus esfuerzos a la basura? Por dios... ¡Que había hecho Sam! No solo se estaba arruinando la vida al separarse del amor de su vida, sino que también se la iba a arruinar a él... no supo qué hacer o que pensar... se quedó en blanco, absorta, confundida y llena de miedos. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Darle **otra oportunidad**? Bueno, esperaría un poco más. En un tiempo cuando tuvieran el tercer papel sabría qué hacer.

Faltaban poco más de dos semanas para que les entregaran el tercer papel. El día anterior Sam había hablado con el abogado, el cual la había dejado helada con sus palabras.

"_¿Sabes que veo en tus ojos cuando ves a tu marido Samantha? –preguntó el licenciado Klein mirándola fijamente después de que Freddie saliera de la sala. Sam no contestó –veo amor Sam, y en los ojos de él veo lo mismo, los dos están igual, sus ojos están llenos de amor, y tristeza a la vez. No puedes hacerle y hacerte esto a ti Sam tienes que parar ahora, piénsalo Sam, no me gustaría divorciar a dos personas que se aman –el lic. Klein se levantó y salió de ahí dejando a Sam más confundida de lo que ya estaba. _

Y esa mañana era peor, no sabía ahora como sentirse cuando vio el calendario y se dio cuenta de algo sumamente serio. Tenía un notable retraso. Y el mes pasado había sido igual, había pensado que era por el estrés del divorcio, pero ahora lo dudaba. Sacó la prueba de embarazo que había comprado y con un suspiro entro en el baño.

Freddie estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Ese mes y medio había sido lo más atento y detallista como humanamente le había sido posible. Por las mañanas le llevaba el desayuno a la cama a Sam, a veces sin que ella se diera cuenta. Le regalaba más arreglos de flores, le hacía cumplidos y piropos que más de una vez la habían hecho sonrojar. Ahora con una sonrisa en los labios Freddie se decía que estaban volviendo a la normalidad. Platicaban animadamente y en un buen tiempo no habían ni mencionado el asunto del divorcio en absoluto. Aunque no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, los últimos días ella se mostraba más preocupada de lo normal. Había algo que la tenia sumamente distraída y distante, y con seguridad no era el divorcio. Freddie estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo lo más pronto posible. Terminó de preparar la charola con el desayuno y subió a la recamara. Dejó el desayuno en la mesita y tocó la puerta del baño.

-¿Amor estas ahí?

-Si... ya salgo –dijo Sam con la voz evidentemente cortada lo cual lo alarmó

-¿Estás bien cielo? –Pero ella no contesto –Sam... Estas bien?

-Ya salgo –Sam miraba fijamente la prueba de embarazo con un nudo en la garganta. No sabía exactamente qué hacer. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Positivo. Estaba embarazada de Freddie. En pleno trámite de divorcio. A pocos días de separarse. Y ahora estaba embarazada. Obviamente se sentía sumamente feliz, siempre habían hablado de sus hijos, desde que eran novios, pero también estaba preocupada. ¿Cómo reaccionaría él? ¿Qué pensaría? Sin duda tenía que decírselo. Pero... ¿Qué pasaría con el divorcio? ¿Qué pasaría con la empresa? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos, y su futuro? Se llevó una mano al vientre y suspiró, la voz cada vez más preocupada de Freddie la sacó de sus pensamientos. Suspiró y se levantó. Abrió la puerta y lo vio ahí con su expresión de preocupación. –te dije que ya salía

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo él notando en su expresión un brillo de felicidad opacado por miedo, y un brillo nuevo que no sabía cómo expresar –¿Estás bien?

-No lo sé, podría decirte que mejor que nunca y a la vez confundida y... no se

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? Te vez... no sé... –Sam lo miró fijamente a los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa que a Freddie le pareció lo mejor que Sam le había dedicado últimamente- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo sonriendo él también esperando algo bueno

-Freddie... Cielos no sé cómo decirlo –Dijo suspirando y pasándose una mano por el cabello

-Solo dilo amor... –Sam metió la mano a la bolsa del pijama y Freddie notó que temblaba. Poco a poco fue sacando la cajita que ambos miraban fijamente, la puso en alto y suspiro

-Freddie... Estoy embarazada... –Freddie se quedó inmóvil alternando la mirada de la caja a Sam, con una expresión sorprendida que poco a poco fue siendo remplazada por una llena de felicidad e ilusión.

-... ¿Qué?... –Dijo casi sin aliento

-Que estoy embarazada Freddie... ¿No me vas a decir nada? –No lo hizo, se adelantó hasta ella y la abrasó, la besó y luego la alzó en brazos, la depositó suavemente en la cama y se acostó al lado de ella. La volvió a abrasar y esta vez ninguno de los dos se contuvo y rompieron a llorar llenos de felicidad. Freddie la abrasaba y la besaba sin parar de decirle lo feliz que estaba y cuanto la amaba, Sam hacia lo mismo y cuando ambos estuvieron un poco más calmados Freddie colocó una de Sus manos en el vientre de Sam y le sonrío. Ella lo besó de nuevo antes de hablar.

-Supongo que esto cambia mucho las cosas –Dijo ella acariciando el rostro de su marido

-Totalmente –Le respondió él, besando la palma de su mano –No querrás seguir con la absurda idea del divorcio ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no –dijo besándolo suavemente –nuestro bebé merece crecer con sus padres

-Totalmente de acuerdo

-Hay que reorganizarnos y cancelar eso

-¿Una casa más grande? –Dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro, y debes regresar a la empresa –Freddie negó con la cabeza

-Soy vicepresidente, es un buen puesto y no me absorbe el tiempo, solo el necesario. Mi hermano sabrá hacerlo bien

-¿Estás seguro?

-Más que nunca, ahora necesitaras mas de mi tiempo, tu y él no ella –dijo acariciando su vientre de nuevo –todo será mejor, ya veras

-No lo dudo –acarició una de sus mejillas y lo besó de nuevo para después acurrucarse contra su pecho quedándose tranquilamente dormida, descansada. Y al olvidar el tema del divorcio y suplirlo con el del bebé ahora, era un gran alivio y **un reinicio** para ambos.

**Bueno, espero les guste hasta ahora… adivinen que cosa… un pequeñísimo adelanto del argumento de la historia larga que viene al terminar esta…**

**Como un tráiler de película **

_Revisé una vez más el tablero de resultados, cada nombre minuciosamente con sentimientos encontrados, por un lado lo quería, pero por el otro... no, la idea de ser estudiante de intercambio era emocionante, pero no el pensar en alejarte del lugar donde creciste y encontraste tantas cosas, como el amor. Mi dedo índice recorría temblorosamente cada línea de la lista, y ahí estaba, mi nombre, lo había logrado, me iría a estudiar a Irlanda, al otro lado del mundo, lejos de ella. _

**Estoy trabajando en esta historia ahora mismo, así que les prometo que será mucho mejor que esto que escribí hace como 4 años…**

**Por favor sigan dejando sus reviews, me ponen feliz :3 los amo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola hola! Estamos de vuelta con el tercer capítulo :3 aunque no se si no les está gustando… o no sé, pero no ha habido muchos reviews y eso me pone triste, por eso me tardé en actualizar. **

**Como sea. Espero este les guste**

**iCarly bla bla bla soy pobre….**

Al día siguiente ninguno de los dos podía esperar para deshacerse de ese desagradable problema. Se levantaron temprano y tras desayunar salieron en el auto a ver al lic. Klein quien los recibió alegremente en cuanto vio el rostro de ambos. Brevemente le contaron lo sucedido y la noticia de que Sam estaba embarazada. _–¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? –pregunto entusiasmado el lic. Klein quien ante la respuesta de Sam de más o menos mes y medio, levantó las cejas sorprendido. Hizo cuentas y se percató de que en ese tiempo ya habían por lo menos terminado la primera fase del divorcio. –Entonces no estaban tan enojados –dijo con una sonrisa burlona y los tres rieron. _Luego de salir de ahí se dirigieron al hospital para que Sam viera al doctor, le hicieron un ultrasonido y ambos pudieron ver imágenes aun un poco confusas del bebé. Los resultados que les entregaron decían que el bebé tenía un mes y medio de gestación exactamente el mismo tiempo que tenía desde la vez que habían estado juntos cuando Freddie planeó todo para quedarse con ella esa noche. Entonces si había quedado embarazada esa vez. Freddie esbozó una enorme sonrisa dándose las gracias a si mismo por haber hecho eso aquella vez.

De ahí a la empresa. De la cual ahora era presidente Drake, y vicepresidente Freddie, quien había arreglado las cosas para que su representante fuera su mejor amigo Gibby. Sam aun no lo creía, no creía que Freddie estuviera despojándose de la inversión de su vida por ella, por recuperarla. En el auto le había vuelto a preguntar por ello.

-Freddie... ¿Estás seguro de dejar el mando de tu empresa?

-Estoy dispuesto a dejar todo menos a ti. Ahora si, por lo menos de aquí a un año y medio mi total atención y tiempo serán para ti y para mi hijo. Después puedo trabajar un rato en la empresa y pasar el resto con ustedes. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces, no señor.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso. Y bueno, ya solucionados los asuntos pendientes, ¿Qué haremos?

-Por hoy ir a descansar un rato, después ya veremos

-Me parece bien, me siento exhausta...

-Yo igual.

Dos meses después comenzaba a notarse más el embarazo y antes de que a Sam se le dificultara más comenzaron con la mudanza. No se mudaron tan lejos pero si a una casa más grande, donde tenían una habitación más grande y la habitación del bebé estaba justo al lado de la de ellos, la cual tenía una perfecta ventana muy grande que permitía la entrada del sol. Ambos tenían todo planeado. Freddie había contratado a unos diseñadores de interiores muy prestigiados, y los dejó bajo la supervisión de su amigo, que era un gran artista, Spencer, hermano mayor de Carly, para que se encargaran de la decoración del cuarto del bebé, también supervisados claro, por Sam quien tenía un montón de ideas. Como aun no sabían que sería el bebé ni querían saberlo hasta que naciera decidieron por unos colores pastel. La habitación era muy colorida y con algunos dibujos en las paredes. Freddie y Sam habían ido todo un día al centro comercial a comprar la cuna y varios muebles más, ambos estaban muy emocionados y Sam sentía tantas emociones y sentimientos que no podía explicar cada vez que el bebé se movía en su interior. Había notado que cuando Freddie estaba cerca y hablaba, el bebé se movía mucho y eso le causaba una ternura increíble. Todo era increíble, cada momento y cada detalle lo habían disfrutado al máximo. Una vez bien instalados en la casa, tras el último día de trabajo Freddie se dejó caer en la cama exhausto, Sam se acostó al lado de él y lo abraso.

-¿Cansado?

-Por fin se terminaron las cajas y cosas que acomodar... –Ella rio acomodándose contra él.

-¿Por qué no te duermes un rato?

-Gran idea, ¿Y tú? ¿No estás cansada?

-uy si, me canse tanto sentada mirándote... Freddie, está bien que no debo hacer esfuerzos pesados ni nada de eso, pero estoy embarazada no con una enfermedad terminal.

-Sí, pero no quiero que hagas nada que cause esfuerzo

-No seas exagerado, debo aprovechar ahora que puedo moverme, después ya no voy a poder ni pararme

-De todas maneras duérmete un rato con migo

-Bueno, solo un rato –se abraso a él y cerró los ojos con la cabeza hundida en su cuello. ¿Cómo había pensado separarse de él? Era una locura, no hubiera podido durar viva ni un mes, no, ni una semana. "Eres una tonta Sam" se dijo y suspiro el aroma de su marido, como lo amaba. Ahora más que nunca, en su interior llevaba un hijo de él, y eso le llenaba de una felicidad indescriptible. No podía ser más feliz.

Sam ya tenía 6 meses y medio de embarazo. Y ya era más que notable. Freddie en broma le había preguntado al doctor que si estaba seguro de que solo era uno. Esa tarde habían tenido cita y después habían ido a comprar ropa para el bebé y varias cosas que Sam necesitaría cuando el bebé naciera y para su estancia en el hospital.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si el doctor nos dice que si son dos? –Preguntó Sam mirando a su marido que conducía con la mirada fija en la carretera

-No me sorprendería, mi abuelo tenía un gemelo y eso se repite cada tercera generación así que a mí o a mis hermanos nos podría pasar, más que posible es probable, además tú también tienes una hermana gemela.

-Entonces ¿Tenemos muchas posibilidades de tener gemelos?

-Así es, se lo decía al doctor en parte broma y en parte en serio.

-Tal vez después tengamos gemelos –Freddie le sonrío y la beso aprovechando el semáforo. Claro que si. Cuando su papa le había platicado eso, Freddie se había hecho a la idea de algún día tener gemelos, y eso era lo que quería, y aunque por ahora los doctores les habían dicho que solo era uno, después podrían buscar los gemelos.

-Mira, esta es la tienda que te digo

-Es linda, vamos –ambos bajaron del auto y entraron en la tienda. Tenían que controlarse o comprarían todo a su paso. –¿_Son padres primerizos? –Preguntó la señorita que los asesoraba –¡si! –respondieron ambos entusiasmados. –¡se nota! –dijo la señorita con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡_Sam había querido casi, casi comprar la andadera de una vez! Ambos estaban tan emocionados.

-Creo que no cabrán las cosas en el auto...

-¡No exageres! Claro que caben. Solo hay que acomodarlas bien

-Bueno, tú sube al auto y yo las acomodo

-Te puedo ayudar a...

-¡No! Anda amor, sube al auto –obedientemente Sam subió a su asiento y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo. Este tiempo apenas y había lavado un plato. Freddie hacía todo, argumentando que ella no debía hacer esfuerzo. Un rato después Freddie subió y puso en marcha el auto. –¿Te sientes bien amor?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Como no dices nada, ¿Estás cansada?

-No, pero aun así quiero llegar a acostarme en mi cama

-Está bien, después acomodaremos las cosas del bebé en su habitación

-Me parece buena idea

-Oye amor, ¿Has pensado en un nombre?

-La verdad no. –Contestó pensativa. –Pero debemos de pensar en por lo menos dos porque no sabemos aun si va a ser niño o niña

-Lo mismo había pensado yo, pero no sé.

-Hagamos algo, tú piensa en un nombre de niña y yo de niño

-Bueno, hagámoslo así. Llegamos, sube a acostarte, yo bajo las cosas

-¿Por lo menos puedo llevar yo mi bolso?

-Bueno, pero solo eso

-Bueno –Contestó riendo y obedientemente Sam tomó su bolso y subió a la recamara, se acostó en la cama y puso una de sus manos sobre su vientre, sonrió ampliamente al sentir al bebé moverse bajo su mano. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel bello momento. Pero algo faltaba para que fuera completamente perfecto. Freddie. ¿Tardaría mucho en subir? Bueno, aunque se dejara de mover el bebé en cuanto sintiera a su papá llegar y lo escuchara hablar se movería de nuevo e incluso mas que ahora, pensó Sam con satisfacción, después de todo, no era la primera vez que pasaba eso. Escucho como se abría la puerta, por supuesto, era Freddie.

-Listo puse las bolsas en el cuarto del bebe, ¿Tienes hambre? Porque yo... ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? ¿De qué te ríes amor?

-Mira, ven –Freddie se acercó y se sentó al lado de ella, entonces Sam tomó su mano y la puso sobre su vientre justo donde se movía el bebé, y presionó un poco. Freddie la miró y ambos se sonrieron. El no sabía que existiera algo tan maravilloso como eso, el simple hecho de sentir a su hijo moverse lo hacía sentirse increíblemente vivo, feliz, capaz de todo, era fantástico, ya no podía esperar para poder tenerlo en sus brazos. Se acostó junto a Sam y la besó, no tenia palabras para agradecerle tanta felicidad. Puso su mano de nuevo sobre el vientre de su esposa y cerró los ojos, ella por su parte también cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba el brazo de él. Y ambos se quedaron lentamente dormidos.

Ambos miraban satisfechos la que era por fin, terminada, la recamara de su hijo. Los decoradores habían hecho un maravilloso trabajo, sumado a los muebles que habían escogido era perfectamente acogedor y adecuado para el bebé. Cada vez se acercaba mas, Sam tenía ya 8 meses de embarazo, y bueno, ahora sí, apenas y podía pararse. Ambos habían disfrutado cada momento del embarazo al máximo, y pronto podrían disfrutar de su hijo.

-Quedo hermoso –Dijo Freddie satisfecho

-Perfecto, creo que solo nos queda esperar...

-Creo que ya no puedo esperar más... –Dijo acariciando el vientre de su esposa.

-Ni yo –Contestó ella riendo –pero bueno, así debe de ser

-Sí, lo sé pero...

-Paciencia amor. Paciencia. Creo que ahora si ya no puedo estar parada más de 10 minutos, vamos a la cama

-Claro, ven –la tomó de la mano y ambos caminaron a su cama, la ayudó a acostarse y luego se acostó a un lado de ella, después de unos minutos comenzaba a quedarse dormido

-Amor... –Escuchó la voz de Sam a lo lejos

-¿Hmmhm? –Gimió él medio dormido

-Tengo hambre...

-Pero comimos hace 2 horas!

-¡Pero estoy embarazada! No solo yo tengo hambre

-Pero amor...

-Por favor!

-Está bien... te traeré algo de comida de la cocina...

-¡Pero quiero pizza!

-¿Pizza? Pero...

-¡Por favor!

-Pero amor, ¡Te traje comida china en la mañana!

-Pero ahora se me antojo la pizza

-puff..., tengo sueño!

-¿Vas a dejar a tu esposa y a Tu hijo con hambre? Solo levanta el teléfono y ordena una pizza Freddie!

-ok ya voy –se levantó y salió del cuarto para ordenar la pizza. Sam se río un poco fuerte, era gracioso, cada día lo hacía comprarle lo que se le antojara con el pretexto de que era parte del embarazo, y a él no le quedaba más opción que consentirla, además siempre lo hacía, desde que eran novios, pero ahora mas, Freddie regresó y se dejó caer a un lado de ella –listo amor, ya ordene tu pizza

-Gracias, te amo –Dijo riendo y Freddie sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos – amor...

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Me abrasas? –Freddie rió y se dio la vuelta para abrasarla, ahora les era más difícil pero ya se habían acostumbrado. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y rápidamente se estaba quedando dormido-

-Amor... Freddie... Frednerd... Fredly... ¡Fredward!

-¡Cielos Sam! ¿Qué pasa?

-En la cocina hay chocolates...

-¿Y?

-¿Me traes uno? –Dijo con una sonrisa inocente

-Dios amor, duérmete

-Freddie... Tu hijo quiere un chocolate

-¿Mi hijo o tu?

-Los dos, anda, tráeme un chocolate, solo baja a la cocina, abres la alacena tomas el chocolate y me lo subes

-Pero amor

-Anda ¿sí?

-Está bien –la soltó y se levantó, como dijo Sam bajó a la cocina abrió la alacena... no estaban los chocolates... busco los chocolates... no encontraba los chocolates... encontró los chocolates, tomó todo el paquete por si las dudas y subió- aquí están toma

-Solo quería uno

-Por si las dudas –Ella rió tomando el paquete de chocolates

-Te amo,

-Y yo a ti –de nuevo se acostó y la abrasó, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir un rato

-Freddie... Mi vida... Freddie... ¡Fredward Karl!

-¡Por dios mi vida! ¿Ahora qué?

-¿Quieres chocolate?

-No amor, gracias, comételo tu –Dijo ya fastidiado

-Grosero –Contestó ella haciendo un puchero

-Lo siento amor, pero tengo sueño

-Pero no tenias por qué hablarme así, yo solo quería darte chocolate –Freddie levanto la cara y la beso dulcemente-

-Gracias mi vida, pero no, comételo tu Sam –ella le sonrió y le dio un beso, Freddie regresó la cara al cuello de ella. Otro detalle era que Sam estando todo el día en casa se la pasaba viendo películas, Freddie le había comprado mas de las que había comprado en toda su vida. Y en todas, absolutamente TODAS lloraba, era normal que estuviera sensible, pero ¿Qué llorara por que mataran al perro del villano en la película? Freddie solo se consolaba diciendo que era temporal. Pronto sintió esa acogedora inconsciencia del sueño-

-Hermoso... Freddie... Bebé... Fred... mi vida ¡Fredward!

-¡Por dios Sam! ¿Ahora qué pasa?

-Llegó la pizza!

-... bien, ya voy –con un suspiro de frustración se levantó y bajó, pagó al repartidor y subió con la pizza, ayudó a Sam a sentarse en la cama- listo, come

-¿No quieres?

-No amor no tengo hambre

-Ok –Freddie se acostó y cerró los ojos decidido a dormir- Freddie... Mi amor... Freddie... ¡Fredward!

-¡Por favor! –Chilló apretando la almohada con los puños –¡Ahora que Sam!

-¿Me pones una película?

-¡Pero amor! Por dios, ¡Estuviste toda la mañana viendo películas!

-¡Pues no hay nada más que hacer!

-Está bien –se levantó de nuevo y se dirigió a la televisión- ¿Qué quieres ver?

-Pon la película que me trajiste ayer

-Pero Sam, lloraste de principio a fin de la película

-¡Es que esta hermosa!

-ok, ya la pongo –Freddie tomó la película y la puso en el reproductor, subió un poco el volumen y regresó a la cama, antes de acostarse miró a Sam- ya esta, ¿Quieres algo más? Dilo ahora

-Mmm... ¡Que la veas con migo!

-¿QUE? ¡Sam tengo sueño!

-Bueno, entonces abrásame

-Claro –se recostó al lado de ella y pasó sus manos por su cintura, cerró los ojos y ahora sí, sintió un gran alivio y se dejó llevar por el placer y la calma del sueño. Una hora más tarde se despertó y escuchó los sollozos de Sam, -¿Qué pasa amor?

-¡Es que se van a separar!

-¡Pero Sam, ya sabes que al final terminan juntos!

-Eres un insensible –dijo rompiendo a llorar de nuevo- ¡Ya se va! ¡Mira, mira!

-Mi vida no llores, ¡Es que no me gusta que te pongas así! Ven –se sentó y la atrajo a su pecho, eso le recordó a la primera vez que fueron al cine juntos, también había llorado y él había aprovechado para abrasarla toda la película- cálmate, mira ya se va a buscarla.

-Sí, ya, me calmaré –se secó las lagrimas y se recostó en el pecho de Freddie, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. El la contempló por un rato, y luego la recostó bien para abrasarla y volver a quedarse dormido junto al amor de su vida.

**¿Qué tal? Si les gusta aunque sea un poquito déjenme un lindo review vale? **

**Gracias a quienes han dejado review, a quienes reconozco desde historias anteriores, muchas gracias por quedarse conmigo chicos, los amo mil. **

**Ya voy en el capítulo 4 del nuevo proyecto largo, y me gusta el rumbo que está tomando… :3 **

**Nos leemos pronto si ustedes quieren! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos, estoy de vuelta. Creo que me tardé un poco no?**

**Bueno, aquí el siguiente capítulo. **

**iCarly… no es mío… no… **

-¡Freddie no seas así! ¡Ve a traerle a Sam lo que quiere!

-¡Pero mamá! ¡Estoy todo el día para arriba y para abajo!

-Pues no me interesa ¿Querías un hijo? Anda no quiero escuchar mas, dile a tu padre que te acompañe

-¿Y yo por qué? –Protestó Frederick girándose hacia su mujer

-Dije que se vayan anden –dijo empujando a ambos y cuando los sacó de la habitación cerró la puerta, afuera Frederick y Freddie se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y se encaminaron al auto para traerle a Sam la comida mexicana que se le había antojado- estos hombres... –Sam rió mirando a su suegra

-Bueno, por lo menos logró que fueran –Marissa Benson asintió, tomando asiento a un lado de su nuera.

-Bien hija, y ¿cómo se la han pasado?

-De maravilla

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo, ocho meses y medio ya, ¿Lo han disfrutado?

-Bastante, cada momento ha sido hermoso

-¿Sabes? De mis 3 embarazos creo que el que más disfrute fue el primero, todo es nuevo, y por lo tanto se disfruta mas todo, no digo que con los otros dos no, pero el primero siempre será así, y cuando el bebé nace es igual o mejor, también todo es nuevo y nada se compara con el placer de ser padres primerizos, con los demás embarazos ya estas experimentada y sabes mas, pero también hay cosas nuevas

-También pensé lo mismo, es nuestro primer hijo y todo es nuevo...

-Sí, así es. Y dime ¿Planean tener más hijos?

-Claro, no se dentro de cuanto pero si, Freddie dice que por genética tenemos muchas probabilidades de tener gemelos, y no se quita esa idea de la cabeza

-Lo sé, siempre dijo que quería tener gemelos, y creo que los tendrá

-Ojalá –Regularmente las suegras trataban de hacerle la vida imposible a las nueras, pero no era su caso, se llevaba de maravilla con Marisa y no solo con ella, también con Frederick y con los hermanos de Freddie, y Freddie, también se llevaba de maravilla con sus suegros y con los hermanos de ella, y además Sammuel, el papá de Sam adoraba a Freddie igual que Pam, su mamá. Sam incluso salía de compras con su suegra y había sido un gran apoyo dándole consejos para el embarazo y para cuando el bebe naciera ya que ella era enfermera, Freddie se iba a jugar golf con Sammuel, su papá y los hermanos de ambos. Era una gran familia, Sam y Freddie estaban felices y no podían pedir más. Luego de un buen rato hablando, llegaron sus esposos.

-¡Listo! Aquí está amor traje para todos

-Si quieren bajamos al comedor

-No, no, no y no. No puedes bajar Samantha, comeremos aquí, -Dijo Marisa caminando hacia Sam –Freddie baja por platos y cubiertos a la cocina

-¡pero!

-Pero nada, anda Frederick ayúdale

-Anda hijo, no ganamos nada con pelear, vamos.

-Está bien...

En las dos semanas siguientes recibieron algunas visitas de sus hermanos, quienes les hicieron obsequios que les serian útiles para el bebé. Louis, hermano menor de Freddie les había regalado una carriola muy linda, Sam se había enamorado completamente cuando la vio. Zayn el hermano de en medio de Freddie y Louis les regaló un carrusel con música de dormir para el bebé, el cual instalaron en seguida en la cuna. Melanie la pequeña hermanita de Sam y Liam, su hermano mayor les habían regalado un montón de juguetes y ropa, ya ni cabían en el armario del bebé, era el primer nieto por parte de las dos familias, por lo cual todos estaban muy emocionados. En especial los felices padres.

Esa tarde Freddie estaba sentado en la cama al lado de Sam viendo un programa de televisión y Sam estaba leyendo un revista de "cuidados para el bebe" de las cuales se la pasaba leyendo todo el día. Freddie estaba quedándose dormido cuando de repente...

-¡Freddie!

- ¿Mmmm?

- ¡Freddie! ¡Por dios!

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-¡El bebé!

-¿Qué tiene el bebé?

-Creo que... ¡Freddie! ¡Despierta!

-¿Qué pasa? –se incorporó en la cama y al ver el rostro de Sam entendió rápidamente lo que pasaba, sabían que no tardaría mucho tiempo más, pero en ese momento los había tomado por sorpresa a ambos. No tardó más de unos segundos en ponerse de pie, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, su mamá había preparado una maleta con las cosas necesarias, y aun así corría de un lado a otro hasta que se calmó y organizó su mente, rápidamente llamó al hospital para avisar luego tomó la maleta y ayudó a Sam a bajar al auto. Sintió un gran alivio cuando lograron estar los dos en el auto y sin dudar un momento más lo puso en marcha.

-¿Freddie puedes ir más lento? ¡Me pones más nerviosa!

-Lo siento pero... y si...

-No pasará nada, ve un poco más despacio –Freddie bajo un poco la velocidad pero un par de minutos después iba igual, Sam decidió ignorarlo y concentrarse en respirar adecuadamente, cada vez eran más frecuentes las contracciones y algunas más dolorosas que otras. Pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, lo era. Lo único que necesitaba era a Freddie con ella, y ahí estaba él. No tardaron mucho en llegar al hospital, donde ya los esperaban con todo preparado. Subieron a Sam en una camilla y una enfermera se fue con Freddie a tomar datos, y otros asuntos del hospital, el doctor le dijo que cuando fuera el momento lo mandaría a llamar. Después del papeleo y todo Freddie tomó su celular y les avisó a sus papás y a los de Sam así como a sus hermanos. Una hora más tarde estaba sentado en una silla de la sala de espera cuando llegaron sus papás y sus hermanos.

-Llegamos lo más pronto que pudimos hijo –Dijo Marissa corriendo a donde estaba su hijo.

-Gracias mamá

-¿Cómo está Sam? –Preguntó Frederick sentándose al lado de su hijo

-No sé mucho, está en una habitación y el doctor me dijo que cuando fuera el momento me llamaría

-Wow, te vez hasta pálido viejo –comentó Zayn observando a su hermano

-Cierto... ¿Quieres que te traigamos algo de la cafetería? –Se ofreció Louis poniendo una mano en el hombro de Freddie

-No, no, estoy bien –Respondió Freddie negando con la cabeza

-Vayan a traerle un café y pan o galletas –Ordenó Marissa

-Pero... –Intentó discutir Freddie

-Después me lo agradecerás hijo, lo necesitaras, no quiero que te pase lo que a tu padre cuando naciste tú

-¡Hey! –Protestó Frederick mirando a su mujer

-¿Qué le paso? –Preguntó Louis curiosamente

-Se desmayó porque no quiso comer nada antes –Explicó Marissa riendo, Louis inmediatamente explotó en carcajadas al igual que Zayn, Freddie estaba muy nervioso así que solo rio levemente

-Wow, eso sí es gracioso –Comentó después Zayn calmándose un poco

-¡Bueno ya! –Trató de defenderse Frederick –Ustedes dos vayan a traerle eso a su hermano

-Ok, ok, vamos Louis

-Claro, ya volvemos –Dijo y ambos se fueron por el café

-¿Estas nervioso? –Preguntó Frederick después de un rato, frotando la espalda de su hijo

-Si... bastante

-Tranquilo hijo, todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras

-Sí, te lo aseguro, -Continuó su madre –Sam es muy fuerte y tanto ella como el bebé estarán a la perfección

-Lo sé, pero... bueno, supongo que es normal

-Sí, así es la primera vez, después ya sabes lo que pasara

-Escuchen al hombre que se desmayo en los nacimientos de sus 3 hijos... –Dijo Marisa sarcásticamente

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te traes tú contra mí el día de hoy?

-Nada, yo solo decía...

-Llegamos, -Dijo Zayn –Por cierto Freddie, acaban de llegar tus suegros, ahorita suben.

-Sí, no encontraban lugar para el auto –Dijo Louis entregándole el café y las galletas a Freddie

-Gracias, miren, aquí vienen

-¿Ya nació el bebé, Freddie? –Gritó la pequeña Melanie corriendo hacia ellos

-No Mel, pero no falta mucho

-¡Ya lo quiero ver! –Protestó la pequeña cruzándose de brazos

-Tranquila hija, -Dijo el padre de Sam –Aun falta un poco de tiempo, ¿Cómo esta Sam, Freddie?

-Pues no sé muy bien, pero creo que el doctor no tarda en llamarme

-Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que todo está en orden –Dijo Pam tomando asiento

-Sí, eso si

-¿Y hace cuanto que están aquí? –Preguntó Liam evidentemente preocupado por su hermana

-No más de dos horas –Respondió Freddie

-Bueno, supongo que tardara un poco más –Dijo Pam reclinándose en la silla

-No se... –Freddie se frotó el rostro con sus manos

-No estés nervioso hijo, todo saldrá bien –Le animó Samuel

-Lo se... –De pronto se acerco una enfermera a ellos

-¿Familiares de Samantha Benson? –Todos se juntaron alrededor de ella y la enfermera los miró a todos- bueno... su esposo

-Soy yo... –Dijo Freddie inmediatamente levantando su mano

-Bien, es momento de que pase con su esposa, sus familiares pueden esperar aquí, les mantendremos informados. –Todos dijeron gracias y miraron a Freddie

-¡Señorita! –Chilló Melanie jalando la bata de la enfermera -¿Ya nació mi sobrino?

-Aun no pequeña pero ya falta muy poco, por eso vine por su papá

-¡Qué bien! –Celebró la pequeña corriendo con su mamá

-Ahora sí, acompáñeme por favor señor Benson –Freddie le dirigió una mirada a sus hermanos quienes le dieron unas palmadas en la espalda y después se fue detrás de la enfermera quien lo guió por algunos pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación, se detuvo en la puerta y lo miró –Su esposa ha estado en la sala de labor muy poco tiempo, avanza muy rápido, esta es la sala de expulsión, aquí es donde nacerá su bebe y donde usted tiene que darle todo el apoyo posible ya que es algo muy difícil tanto para ella como para el bebé, ¿entendió?

-Si... ¿podemos pasar ya? –La enfermera sonrió ante su impaciencia y asintió, procedió a abrir la puerta y Freddie entró directamente a donde estaba Sam, sudando y un poco cansada ya -Mi vida, ya estoy aquí, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, creo, ¿Y mis papas, y mis suegros y...?

-Shh, tranquila, todo está bien, ahora solo debemos concentrarnos en una cosa ¿Si?

-Si... te amo

-Te amo Sam –Le besó la frente y tomó su mano

-Es hora, -Dijo el doctor –Vamos Sam, traigamos a tu hijo al mundo –todos se prepararon para el gran trabajo que venía, aun faltaba lo más difícil, pero todo saldría bien. –Vamos Sam, lo estás haciendo perfectamente, todo va muy bien y muy rápido.

-Vamos amor, tu puedes, ya casi

-Listo ya casi, un poco mas Sam –Tras un poco de esfuerzo más el doctor consiguió ayudar al bebé a salir por completo, hizo el procedimiento que se debía y el pediatra entonces comenzó a atender al bebé. Cuando Sam escuchó su llanto dejo caer la cabeza y cerró los ojos, fatigada, cansada pero completamente feliz y satisfecha, sintió el beso de Freddie y suspiró, por fin...

-Lo has hecho todo perfectamente bien amor

-Por fin... ¿Cómo esta?

-Hermoso, sano completamente bien

-¿Es niño cierto?

-Sí, pero... ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Hubieras dicho hermosa, sana pero hablaste refiriéndote a "él"

-Cierto, -Contestó con una sonrisa hacia su agotada esposa –Descansa ¿sí?

-Quiero verlo –Ambos miraron al doctor quien asintió, se dirigió con el pediatra que estaba terminando de atenderlo, lo envolvió en una sabana y lo llevó con su mama, Sam lo tomó con mucho cuidado, lo miró y sintió un montón de emociones, sentimientos, no podía explicarlo, Freddie delineó su carita con su dedo y ambos permanecieron mirándolo unos momentos –Te pareces a tu papá...

-Creo que es muy pronto para saberlo

-Sí, pero aun así se parece a ti –Freddie le dio un beso a Sam- bien, supongo que deben llevárselo –dijo acariciándolo de nuevo

-Sí, debemos atenderlo de inmediato, -Dijo el pediatra –por lo que veo ahora, está completamente bien y sano, pero tenemos que hacer varias cosas para asegurarnos, lo pondremos en una cuna que le proporciona calor se registra su temperatura, frecuencia del corazón y respiración, movimientos corporales, coloración de la piel y reflejos. Lo pesamos y lo medimos, le colocaremos una identificación y tomaremos las huellas de sus pies y manos. Después lo bañaremos, le aplicaremos gotas de antibiótico en sus ojos para prevenir infecciones y una inyección intramuscular de vitamina K. Si no existe ninguna complicación te lo traeremos para después trasladarlo a la sala de cuneros.

-¿Todo eso? –Preguntó Freddie sorprendido

-Sí, pero no se preocupen, ahora trasladaran a Sam a la sala de recuperación y al bebé me lo llevaré a hacer lo antes mencionado, y debe ser cuanto antes, así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón Sam debo llevarme al pequeño

-Está bien, hasta pronto hijo, -le dio un último beso al bebé, el pediatra lo tomó en brazos, y salió por una puerta lateral con él

-¿Estas cansada verdad? –Preguntó Freddie acariciando su cabello

-Bastante...

-Bueno, yo creo que por otro poco y me arrancas la mano –Comentó sobando su mano con la otra.

-Lo siento amor, -Freddie rió

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que ya están bien, los dos

-Si –suspiró y cerró los ojos, Freddie la besó y luego la abrazó

-Creo que debo ir a avisarles a todos

-Cierto, anda, ve a decirles

-Sí, tú descansa un rato ¿sí?

-Créeme que no pienso en otra cosa –Ambos rieron. Freddie aun la miraba con tanta adoración que Sam comenzaba a incomodarse.

-Bueno, nos vemos en un rato cielo, te amo

-Y yo a ti amor –Freddie salió y se dirigió a la sala de espera, aun le temblaban las rodillas, había visto todo, dios, de verdad que Sam y todas las mujeres que pasaran por eso eran realmente valientes. Inmediatamente todos corrieron a donde él cuando llegó a la sala de espera.

-¿Cómo esta? –Preguntó de inmediato Liam

-¿Ya nació? –Dijo Zayn tomando a su hermano de los hombros

-¿Dónde están? –Louis ampujó a Zayn para poder ver a Freddie

-Dejen de aturdirlo con preguntas, dejen que nos explique –Dijo Frederick haciendo a un lado a los chicos. Samuel tomó a Freddie por los hombros y lo llevó a las sillas.

-Ven hijo siéntate –Freddie se sentó en una de las sillas al lado de su madre-

-¿Ya nació mi sobrinito? –Freddie levantó los ojos para ver a la pequeña niña frente a él, llena de ansiedad.

-Si Mel, ahora si

-¡Sí! –Todos dieron palabras y suspiros de alivio y alegría

-¿Qué fue Freddie? –Dijo Pam

-Fue un hermoso niño –La sonrisa en el rostro de Freddie irradiaba felicidad

-¡Sí! –volvió a gritar Mel, celebrando alegremente.

-¿Y todo está en orden? –Preguntó Marissa acariciando el hombro de su hijo.

-Sí, todo está bien, solo van a hacerle las revisiones y todo lo necesario, ahora pasaran a Sam a la sala de recuperación

-supongo que hay que esperar para verlos a ambos –Dijo Liam mirando a Freddie

-Pues si... –Contestó Louis como si fuera obvio. –Tonto

-Ya no puedo esperar más –Exclamó Zayn frotando sus manos juntas.

-Pues en cuanto los evalúen a los dos llevaran a Sam a la que será su habitación mientras estén aquí, -Explicó Freddie. –Y allí podremos verla y al bebé pues creo que en los cuneros

-¿Qué le pasa a tu mano? -Preguntó Liam notando la manera en que su cuñado frotaba su mano

-Tu hermana casi me la arranca, me duele –Pam rió negando con la cabeza

-Suena como a algo que Sam hiciera

-¿Te ayudo el café y las galletas? –dijo Marisa observando a su hijo

-Bastante, gracias mamá –Contestó él sinceramente

-Te lo dije

-¿No te desmayaste? –Preguntó Louis

-No, casi pero no

-¡Diablos!

-¡Me debes una hamburguesa! –Exclamó Zayn emocionado

-¡Hey! –Les regañó Marisa –¡Les dije que no apostaran por eso!

-¿Qué apostaron? –Preguntó Freddie

-Ya sabes cómo es Zayn... –Comenzó Marisa

-Apostamos a que si te desmayabas yo le debía una hamburguesa a Louis, y si no te desmayabas el me la compraba a mi

-Dios... no lo creería si no los conociera

-Sí, pero perdiste la otra apuesta Zayn –dijo Liam rodeando a Zayn con un brazo

-Auch...

-¿hay otra?

-¡cierto! –Dijo Louis -Liam apostó a que era niño y Zayn a que era niña

-Por dios...

-Así que tú me debes unos burritos! –Dijo Liam

-¿Apostaron hamburguesas y burritos por mi hijo?

-¡Cálmate! –Dijo Louis como si no fuera la gran cosa. –No es para tanto –la enfermera se acerco a ellos

-Trasladamos a Sam a su habitación y el bebé esta en cuneros, ambos están perfectamente bien, el bebé peso 2.9 kilogramos, y midió 42.3 cm, lo que quiere decir que está dentro del promedio y está demasiado sano, en cuanto a las demás pruebas y análisis salió completamente bien –Freddie dio un suspiro de alivio- y bueno, sus familiares deben esperar un poco más a verlos, por lo pronto Sam me pidió que lo llamara a usted, acompáñeme. –Freddie siguió a la enfermera hasta la nueva habitación de Sam, era grande, con un sofá y la cama de ella era amplia. Las paredes eran típicamente blancas. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, la enfermera salió y se quedaron solos.

-¿No quieres ver a tus papás? –Dijo Freddie acariciando su cabello

-Mmm... por ahora no, pero si, ahora lo que quiero es que me traigan a mi hijo –dijo poniendo cara de puchero y Freddie rió

-Tranquila, la enfermera dijo que en un rato lo traían para que comiera

-¡Le daré de comer! ¡Por primera vez!

-Sí, así es

-¡Sí!

-Es la tercera vez que escucho eso en un día

-¿La tercera?

-Las dos anteriores fueron de Melanie hace un rato

-¿Melanie esta aquí?

-Sí, y ya no puede esperar más para ver a su sobrinito –Vanessa rió

-Melanie, tengo sueño

-Duérmete amor

-Abrásame –Freddie se acostó al lado de ella y la abrasó ella hundió su cara en el cuello de él y cerró los ojos, estaba demasiado cansada así que no tardo más de un par de minutos en quedarse dormida. Freddie le acariciaba el rostro y la miraba con ternura, dios, como la amaba. No hubiera podido vivir sin ella ni 24 horas. ¿Cómo estaría su pequeño? No lo había visto desde hacía un rato en la sala de expulsión, y ya quería cargarlo, no lo había cargado... frunció el seño y se levanto delicadamente de la cama, Sam se movió un poco pero no despertó, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a los cuneros había varios bebés, se hizo una pregunta ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber cuál era el suyo? De pronto una enfermera se paro al lado de él.

-Por su expresión creo entender que no sabe cuál es su hijo ¿Cierto?

-Está usted en lo correcto, ¿Cómo saben cual es de cada madre?

-Les ponemos una identificación con el nombre de la madre la hora en que nació y varios de sus datos

-Ha, ya entiendo.

-¿Quiere que le muestre a su bebe?

-Por favor

-Sígame –la enfermera lo guío a una puerta donde le puso gel esterilizante en brazos y manos, le proporcionó un cubre bocas y entonces pasaron a los cuneros- ¿Cuál es el nombre de su esposa?

-Samantha Benson

-Bien, es el del fondo, los vamos acomodando por cómo van llegando, su hijo se lleva solo 5 minutos con el que está al lado de él, después de ellos dos no ha nacido ninguno

-Wow, 5 minutos

-Sí, mire, aquí esta. No debe de tardar en pedir de comer, yo creo que usted mismo podrá llevárselo a su esposa para que lo alimente

-Wow... es tan pequeño...

-Sí, así son, pequeños, frágiles, y depende completamente de usted y de su esposa, tenga –la enfermera lo levantó y se lo dio a Freddie, le indicó como cargarlo correctamente y después salió dejándolos solos

-Bueno campeón, ¿Cómo estás? Debes estar cansado tú también ¿Verdad? Eres hermoso... dice tu mami que te pareces a mí, yo creo que hay que esperar. –Se forzó a reír mientras contemplaba a su hijo, tratando de no llorar.- ¿Sabes? Siempre estuve ansioso por este momento, y aunque tu mami y yo tuvimos que pasar por pruebas difíciles, sobre todo una hace poco, ya estás aquí, y ahora nada intervendrá en nuestra felicidad. Y sabes –dijo con la voz entrecortada- no tengo palabras para agradecerles a ti y a tu mamá tanta felicidad, cuando pienso que no puede ser mejor, que no puedo ser más feliz, tu mami siempre hace algo que me sorprende y hace que la ame mas, y ahora tu, no sé si ahora en verdad no pueda ser más feliz, pero sé que aún nos falta mucho por hacer y descubrir a los tres, toda una vida, tu, tu mami y yo, y bueno, dentro de unos años tus hermanos –Freddie se secó las lagrimas y después contemplo a su hijo, quien al parecer como la enfermera dijo ya tenía hambre. Unos momentos después la enfermera entró y condujo a Freddie hasta la habitación de Sam, cuando entró ella estaba sentada en la cama viendo a la ventana.

-¡Amor! ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Fui a verlo, mira hijo, ahora sí, a comer

-Aww amor, haber, dámelo

-Toma, con cuidado, ya esta –la enfermera ayudo a Sam a ponerse en una posición cómoda para amamantar a bebé, Freddie se sentó al lado de ella y pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su esposa- es hermoso

-Lo sé, insisto en que se parece a ti

-Yo digo que hay que esperar

-¿Quiere que pasen ya sus familiares?

-No, primero que coma, que esperen un poco mas

-Ok, ya vuelvo –la enfermera salió, era una mujer realmente amable, y no cesaba de darles concejos a ambos, de todo lo que le había dicho en los cuneros Freddie recordaba solo la mitad

-¿Cuándo podremos ir a casa? –Preguntó Sam arrullando al bebé

-No se amor, yo creo que mañana

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 11:30 PM –dijo mirando su reloj

-¡¿Qué?!

-Amor, no grites, lo asustas

-Lo siento pero... es que... ¿Las 11:30?

-Sí, se paso rápido el tiempo, yo creo que verán al bebé hasta mañana

-Con razón ya tengo tanto sueño

-Yo igual, y creo que él también

-Sí, los tres estamos cansados

-Oye amor, no podemos seguir hablando de "él"

-Cierto... –dijo mirando a su hijo con ternura

-Bueno, hicimos un acuerdo cielo, así que, bien, tú decides

-Bueno, no sé. Hay tantas personas tan importantes en mi vida, que creo que no podré ponerle tantos nombres a mi hijo

-Yo tengo dos…

-Bueno, para empezar quiero que se llame como tú

-Insisto, tengo 3 nombres

-Karl

-¿Bueno, solo un nombre?

-No, mi hermano siempre fue un pilar de mi vida me ayudo a salir adelante, y a ser una persona capaz, me ayudo mucho todo lo que me enseño me sirvió cuando me casé

-Liam...

-Si... ¿no te molesta?

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Claro que no amor, se lo importante que es tu hermano para ti yo también estimo mucho a Liam y además hicimos un trato, es perfecto

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti –Sam bostezó y Freddie recargó su cabeza en la de ella- ¿Tienes sueño mi vida?

-Bastante... ¿te quedaras aquí?

-Por supuesto

-Supongo que a Liam lo llevaran a los cuneros

-Sí, así es, yo me quedaré en el sofá de ahí...

-¡No! Si cabemos los dos

-Pero, no amor, estarás más cómoda

-¡Por favor!

-¿Es que acaso te puedo decir alguna vez que no?

-No jaja. Ya se quedo dormido

-Si... le llamaré a la enfermera e iré a ver a todos allá afuera

-Ok, no tardes, te amo

-No lo haré, te amo también –les dio un beso a ambos y salió, se topó con la enfermera en el pasillo quien ya iba por el bebé para llevarlo a los cuneros. Freddie se dirigió con sus familiares rápidamente ya que Sam lo estaría esperando y estaba muy cansada.

-Vaya, ya era hora –Dijo Liam poniéndose de pie en cuanto vio a Freddie

-Es tarde ya, -comenzó Sammuel –estábamos pensando que lo mejor es venir mañana

-Sí, de hecho a eso venia, al bebé ya lo llevaron a los cuneros, y Sam lo único que quiere es dormir, mañana que estén menos cansados ambos podrán verlos

-¡Yo quiero ver a mi sobrinito ya! –Protestó Melanie desde las piernas de su madre

-mas espera... –Jadeó Zayn

-No te quejes, ya los veremos mañana –Dijo Louis dándole una palmada en la espalda a su hermano

-Bueno hijo, -Frederick se puso de pie –dales un beso a ambos de mi parte,

-Vendremos mañana temprano –Dijo Marisa besando la mejilla de su hijo

-Ok, los esperaremos

-Hasta mañana hijo –se despidió Pam. Freddie los vio partir y después regreso al cuarto donde Sam, más dormida que despierta permanecía sentada en la cama esperando a Freddie

-Regresé amor, bien, dijo la enfermera que aquí había cobijas y almohadas para que me quedara en el sofá y...

-¡Fredward! ¡Me voy a enojar!

-Pero Sam

-¡Que si cabemos! ¿Me vas a dejar solita con frío? –dijo haciendo una cara de puchero a la cual Freddie no se resistía, avanzó hacia ella y la besó, luego la ayudó a acostarse y se metió en las sabanas con ella. Se acomodaron y más rápido de lo pensado, por la fatiga y el cansancio se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**¿Les gusta? Espero que sí. **

**No hay nada mejor que un review. NADA. **

**Así que dejen un poco de amor con un review ¿sí? se les quiere! Muchas gracias chicos! Nos leemos pronto **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chicos, sé que me odian, no digan que no, yo lo sé! De verdad lo siento, saben que odio abandonarlos tanto tiempo al igual que ustedes odian que abandone las historias tanto tiempo, pero a pesar de ser vacaciones he tenido muchas cosas que hacer. Organizando mi fiesta de cumpleaños y de otros amigos que fue el viernes pasado. Pero ya acabó, y vamos a terminar esta historia de una vez, este capítulo y otro más que subiré al rato o mañana temprano.**

**Y ya comenzamos con los nuevos proyectos.**

**De verdad lo lamento chicos, lo siento.**

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

**Por cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños, y de Jennette, ambas estamos cumpliendo 21 el día de hoy. ¿No es genial? Haber nacido el mismo día que ella. **

A la mañana siguiente Freddie se despertó con Sam entre sus brazos, la contempló y luego pensó en su hijo, sin duda alguna ese era **un nuevo amanecer** para ambos se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla y se dirigió al baño, se miró al espejo y suspiró, aun estaba y se veía cansado, tal vez solo descansara hasta que estuvieran en casa... y hasta eso... bueno, atendería a su hijo todo lo que fuera necesario. Sonrió y salió del baño, la enfermera iba entrando con el bebé, era hora de que comiera y Sam no tenía para cuando despertarse. Así que Freddie la comenzó a mover con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía a su hijo, la enfermera salió diciendo que volvería en un rato.

-Amor... Sam... Mira quien vino a despertarte...

-¿Quién? –Murmuró aun medio dormida haciendo que Freddie riera

-Amor abre los ojos –el bebé empezó a sollozar ya que tenía hambre y entonces Sam se dio la vuelta –creo que no quiere esperar hasta que despiertes

-¡Dámelo! -Freddie lo dio el bebé a Sam, ella se acomodo y le comenzó a dar de comer- es hermoso...

-Lo se...

-¿No han llegado mis papas? ¿Mis suegros? ¿Alguien?

-No, pero no deben de tardar

-¿Y a qué hora nos vamos de aquí? –Preguntó Sam impacientemente

-No lo se

-Ya me quiero ir a mi casa

-Tranquila, el doctor dijo que todo estaba en orden

-¡Entonces ya vámonos!

-Oye pareces una niñita berrinchuda, calma amor, ya pronto nos iremos, ya verás –Le regañó Freddie acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

-Bueno, ya.

-Además recuerda lo que te dijo mi mamá "cuando estés en el hospital deja que te consientan porque después en la casa el bebé no los va a dejar descansar" –dijo el imitando la voz de su mama y Sam río -¡Así que calma! Tu déjate consentir –se paro detrás de la camilla y le comenzó a dar masaje en los hombros

-Bueno, si lo pones así –Contestó Sam reclinando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡¿se durmió ya?! –Exclamó Freddie mirando a su hijo después de un rato. –¿No hace otra cosa?

-No, no está dormido, y déjalo, es normal que duerma mucho

-Pero no debería dormir todo el día... digo

-No todo el día, pero si la mayor parte de él, es un recién nacido Freddie, ¿Quieres que juegue videojuegos contigo?

-No, no es eso, pero creo que no lo he visto con los ojos abiertos

-¿En serio?! Amor... tiene los ojos cafés como tú

-¿En serio? –dijo saliendo de detrás de la camilla y lo vio- wow... es verdad... no había puesto atención a eso

-Pensé que ya lo habías notado

-No, pero, creo que ahora comienzo a creer que se parece a mí

-Se parece a ti –la enfermera entro en ese momento-

-Disculpen, los padres y hermanos de la señorita Sam acaban de llegar ¿quieren que pasen?

-Sí que pasen –Respondió Sam y la enfermera salió

-¡Vaya! Te dijo señorita

-¡Fredward! –Dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada

-¡Sam, Sam! ¡Quiero ver al bebé! –Los dos giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta por donde Melanie acababa de entrar corriendo

-¡Hola Melanie! Mira, con cuidado –Freddie la ayudo a subir a la camilla

-¡Se parece a Freddie!

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Freddie sonriendo, cada vez lo convencían más.

-¡Haber, déjenme ver a mi nieto! –Dijo Pam abriéndose paso

-Sí, lo queremos ver –Dijo Sammuel caminando detrás de su esposa

-wow, si se parece a Freddie –Comentó Liam mirando al bebé

-Es lo que le digo pero él dice que hay que esperar

-Sí, se parece a Freddie –Asintió Sammuel tras observar al bebé.

-Haber hija, dámelo –Sam le dio el bebe a su mamá- ¿Ya saben cómo se va a llamar? –Freddie y Sam se miraron y lego miraron a Liam

-Sam escogió el... más bien los nombres

-Va a tener 2 nombres horribles como tu Fredward? –Se burló Liam

-No, solo tiene uno mío, -Contestó Freddie no muy divertido por el comentario que hizo a todos reír en la habitación.

-¿Y cuáles son?

-Liam Karl –Liam abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a Sam, luego a su cuñado y por último a su sobrino

-¿Es... es... en serio?

-¡claro que sí! –Le gritó Sam

-wow... ¿Y fue por mi o?...

-No, fue por ese sexy actor de Los Juego del Hambre –Bromeó Sam y luego le dio un golpe a su hermano en el brazo. -¡claro que si bobo!

-¡wow hermanita! ¡Te amo! –Liam se acerco a su hermana y la abraso, luego se sentó a su lado de ella en la Camilla- ¡Anda mamá! No lo quieras tener tu todo el tiempo

-Oh espera Liam!

-¡Pero no es justo! ¡Papá dile algo!

-Sigo yo Liam, así que espera

-¿No saben nada de mis papás? –Preguntó Freddie aun riendo de la expresión enfadada de su cuñado

-Me dijo Frederick en la oficina que no tardaban que solo iría a recoger a tu mamá y a tus hermanos –Explicó Sammuel

-No deben de tardar –Dijo Pam meciendo al bebé

-¿Y a qué hora los dan de alta? –Liam recargó la cabeza contra la de su hermana.

-No sé, -Contestó Freddie. –pero tu hermana ya está ansiosa por irse

-¡es que no me gustan los hospitales! –Se quejó Sam

-Tranquila hija

-Cuando estés en casa pedirás a gritos tener una enfermera como aquí para que te ayuden a cuidar a Karl –Dijo Pam riendo.

-Es lo que yo le digo pero es necia

-Bueno, ya, déjenme, yo podré con eso

-Podremos

-Sí, podrán, -Continuó Sammuel –pero es algo pesado hija, deberán tener mucha paciencia

-La tendré, es mi hijo

-Lo sé, -Comentó Pam suspirando, -con los hijos se puede tener la paciencia que uno nunca creyó tener

-Bueno mamá, no te pongas cursi y préstame al bebe –Dijo Liam tratando de evitar que su madre comenzara a llorar o algo.

-¡Te dije que esperaras!

-Pero... pero... no es justo –dijo cruzándose de brazos y todos rieron, Freddie se sentó al lado de Sam y la abrasó, ella recargo la cabeza en el hombro de él mientras ambos veían a los abuelos de su hijo, tan felices, y sobre todo a Liam, se sentía alagado por el nombre del bebé. Luego de un rato llegaron los papás de Freddie y sus hermanos, Sammuel dijo que debían irse ya, tenían muchas cosas que hacer en el trabajo, así que él y Liam se fueron, mientras que Pam con Melanie se fueron a la escuela de la pequeña. Marissa estaba cargando al bebé mientras Freddie platicaba con sus hermanos y con Sam, su papá había ido rápido ya que al igual que Sammuel tenía que trabajar.

-Zayn, ¿Ya viste que el bebe tiene los ojos cafés como su tío Louis?

-A decir verdad Louis, no es que te desilusione pero tiene los ojos como su papá

-No es cierto –Dijo Louis entornando los ojos.

-Sí, los tiene cafés como Freddie, tú los tienes más claros, como miel

-Así es Louis, así que ni te emociones –Dijo Freddie dándole un golpe en el brazo a su hermano.

-Bueno, ¿alguna vez pueden dejar de pelear? –Les regañó Marisa y los tres encogieron los hombros. –¡Desde que nacieron son igual los tres, dejen de pelear ya!

-Es que si no peleamos no seriamos hermanos –Murmuró Zayn

-Correcto mamá –Le apoyó Freddie

-Sí, totalmente de acuerdo –Se unió Louis

-Bueno, en eso no discutieron –Apuntó Sam levantando las cejas, Marissa rió contemplando a sus hijos

-Bueno ¿Y no sabes aun a qué hora te dan de alta?

-No, aun no se

-Se supone que Freddie tiene que ir a ver ¿no? –Dijo Zayn complacido por la oportunidad de causarle problemas a su hermano.

-Sí, pero me da flojera... –Se quejó Freddie

-¡Freddie! Ve a ver eso corre –Le regañó su mamá

-Sí, corre –Sam lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Bueno, ya, ya voy. –Dijo a regañadientes caminando a la puerta –No tardo, mamá no le des a mi hijo a ese par de retrasados mentales, no quiero que le hagan algo, o que tal y es contagioso, no no no, mantenlo lejos

-Muy gracioso… -Zayn lo miró con los ojos entornados y Louis lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Muy gracioso Fredward

-Bueno ya me voy –Freddie salió y Sam miró a Marissa

-¿Nunca la sacaron de quicio los 3?

-Hay Sam... tantas veces que no podría contarlas, no podía dejarlos solos por que cuando veía ya se estaban pelando o rodando por las escaleras o haciendo equipo los 3 para hacer alguna travesura, ya les tenía miedo

-Me imagino –Rió Sam viendo a sus cuñados

-¡Mamá! –Chilló Zayn –No nos pongas en vergüenza con Sam

-Si mamá, guarda silencio

-Es la verdad, eran un trío de diablillos, lo siguen siendo, la diferencia es que Freddie ya se caso y maduró –le contestó Marissa a sus hijos

-¿Insinúas que no somos maduros? –Le reclamó Zayn entornando los ojos

-No lo insinúo, lo estoy diciendo

-¡Mamá! Sabes que no es verdad –Dijo Louis apenado

-Pues a veces parece que si

-Supongo que fue difícil –Dijo Sam regresando a la conversación con su suegra

-Claro que si Vane, tener 3 hijos varones que se lleven tan poco tiempo en la edad es difícil, muy difícil, pero la gratificación y las alegrías son muchas más, todo eso lo justifica, tener hijos es lo más maravilloso del mundo a pesar de todo, es uno de los máximos placeres en la vida

-Lo imagino...

-¿Cuántos hijos más van a tener, Sam? –Preguntó Zayn tratando de frenar el parloteo cursi de su madre.

-Pues... no lo sabemos aun

-¿Pero si van a tener más?-Intervino Louis

-Sí, eso sí, pero no sé cuantos, yo creo que con 3 es suficiente

-Con que no te salga un trío de diablillos conspiradores...

-¡Mamá!

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Freddie entrando a la habitación

-Que mamá está poniendo en evidencia nuestra infancia con Sam– Dijo Louis. Freddie abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Sam quien solo reía y luego a su mamá

-¡Mamá! ¡No hagas eso!

-¿por qué no amor? ¿Tan malos eran los 3?

-No pero... no es agradable que tu madre se ponga a hablar de esas cosas con tu esposa, ¿verdad par de bobos?

-¿Y nosotros como vamos a saber? –Louis se encogió de hombros

-El único casado aquí eres tú –Señaló Zayn

-Cierto...

-Bueno, y ¿A qué hora nos vamos de aquí cielo?

-A las 2 PM

-¿Y qué hora es?

-12:45

-¡Genial! Ya falta poco

-Bueno, vámonos ya niños, que Zayn tienes que ir con tu padre a la empresa y Louis a la escuela, dejemos solos a Sam y Freddie para que preparen sus cosas

-Pero mama... –Lloriqueó Louis

-¿No veremos al bebé de nuevo hasta que lleguemos de la escuela y el trabajo?

-No… lo verán hasta que vayan a visitar a casa de Sam y Freddie –Ambos chicos se quejaron, resignados.

-Qué risa me dan ambos –Se burló Freddie

-Tú cállate y ayúdale a Sam a preparar sus cosas

-Si mamá, pero dame a mi hijo no te lo querrás robar

-¡Fredward Karl!

-Es la verdad mamá, anda dame a mi hijo y asegúrate de que este par de holgazanes hagan sus deberes

-Bueno, tenlo, con cuidado, ya está –Dijo pasándole al bebé. –Bueno hijo, nosotros nos vamos

-Nos vemos Sam –Se despidió Louis

-Adiós Sam –Dijo Zayn

-Adiós muchachos –Les contestó Sam desde su cama.

-Adiós bobo, cuida bien a mi sobrino –Zayn le dio un zape a su hermano

-Sí, cuídalo bien

-Eso are, adiós –los tres salieron y Freddie se dio la vuelta con su hijo en brazos y se le quedo viendo a Sam quien lo miraba con expresión divertida- ¿Qué miras tu he?

-Pobre de tu madre

-¡Hey! No es verdad, éramos unos angelitos los 3

-Aja si, como no

-¿A no me crees?

-No me mires así, ¡no puedes hacerme cosquillas!

-¿Por qué no?

-uno, por que di a luz ayer y estoy frágil y dos, traes a nuestro hijo cargando

-Mmm... ¡Me la debes! –Sam rió negando con la cabeza

-Anda ya, ayúdame a acomodar las cosas

-Toma, carga a Liam, yo arreglo todo

-Está bien, te tomare la palabra –se acercó a ella le dio al bebe, luego puso sus manos en la nuca de ella y la atrajo hacia si para darle un beso profundo lleno de amor, le dio uno más en la frente y le sonrió, luego procedió a acomodar las cosas en la maleta mientras Sam le daba de comer al bebé quien se estaba quedando dormido.

-Ya está cielo, ¿se durmió?

-Sí, no podía dormir con el ruido de mis hermanos mi papás y luego tus hermanos y tu peleando –Sam rió al recordarlos –son tan graciosos, me pregunto si nuestros hijos serán así –Freddie le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, la abrasó y le dio un beso en su cabeza, "ojala" pensó, había sido tan feliz con sus hermanos, y aunque a veces se pelearan, jugando o en serio, siempre habían estado ahí, el uno para el otro, siempre. Abrasó mas fuerte a Sam y con su otra mano comenzó a acariciar el bracito de su hijo- ¿Qué hora es amor?

-La 1:30 PM calma, ya falta poco

-Cada minuto se me hace eterno

-Jaja, calma, ya pronto estaremos en casa. Te amo

-Y yo ti cielo.

Unos minutos después entró la enfermera con unos papeles que Freddie debía firmar, y ahora si, por fin, estaban dados de alta los dos, Sam no quería esperar un minuto más, así que un empleado los ayudó a bajar las cosas al auto, Freddie llevaba al bebé bien vestido y cobijado en brazos y Sam caminaba despacio apoyada del brazo de Freddie y una enfermera le ayudaba. Por fin llegaron al auto, la enfermera ayudo a Sam a subir al auto, luego Freddie le dio al bebé y subió al lugar del piloto. Condujo despacio esta vez, puso música, él y Sam iban platicando todo el camino, platicaban de sus planes a futuro y varias cosas más.

-Llegamos a casa –Anunció Freddie apagando el auto

-Por fin. ¿Oíste bebe? Llegamos a casa, tu habitación te va a encantar! Ya verás

-Claro que le gustará, haber amor, me das al bebé y te ayudo a salir, después regreso por las cosas

-Ok cielo –Freddie bajo abrió la puerta de Sam tomó al bebé y luego la ayudó a bajar, entraron por la puerta de la cochera y la ayudó a subir hasta la habitación del bebé- listo, mira bebé, aquí estamos

-Sigue dormido, siéntate en la cama amor

-Listo, dámelo para que vayas por las cosas

-Sí, toma, haber si despierta, no tardo

-Ok –Freddie salió de la habitación- ¡Despierta pequeño! Bueno, si quieres dormir está bien, debes estar cansado, yo también, pero no le digas a tu papi por que de todo se preocupa… tu papi, como lo amo, estoy segura de que será el mejor papá ya lo veras, ya te desperté..

-¿Despertó? –Dijo entrando con las cosas y las puso en el sofá

-No, ya se volvió a dormir, está cansado

-Igual que tu

-No, yo no...

-Amor... estas cansada y lo sé, se te nota, y es normal Sam, anda, dame al bebé

-¿Para qué?

-Dámelo cielo –Freddie tomo Liam, lo puso en su cuna y lo aseguró con algunas almohadas, lo cobijó y luego regreso a la cama con Sam- ven, acuéstate, vamos a dormir mientras se despierta ¿si?

-Eres el mejor, Benson

-Solo quiero que estés bien

-Por eso te amo

-Y yo a ti hermosa anda. Cierra tus ojitos –dijo acurrucándola en su pecho a la par que la envolvía con sus brazos, ella se quedó profundamente dormida mientras el solo acariciaba su espalda, de ahora en adelante solo viviría para ella y para su hijo, Zayn y su papá estaban llevando la empresa excelente, incluso mejor de lo que Freddie lo había hecho últimamente con tanto estrés por el divorcio y todas esas cosas, pero ahora, ahora solo era para su esposa y su hijo, nada más. Seguía siendo el propietario único de su empresa aunque Zayn fuera el presidente y Gibby su representante como vicepresidente, eso le daba el suficiente dinero por ahora para sustentar a su pequeña familia, aunque después tendría que volver para ganar más, dado que tendrían más hijos. Después de un rato el bebé comenzó a sollozar, pero Freddie quería que Sam descansara, se acababa de dormir y estaba muy cansada. La soltó suavemente y se levantó de la cama, ella se movió un poco pero no despertó, Freddie se dirigió hacia donde su hijo y lo levantó. No tenía hambre puesto que acababa de comer, así que tal vez solo quería que lo arrullara, así que se sentó en la mecedora con él, Liam dejo de llorar aunque no se durmió, solo veía a su papa y él también lo contemplaba, luego de un rato comenzó a cantarle mientras se mecía en la silla. Sam se despertó y frunció el seño al no sentir a Freddie a su lado, pero en seguida sonrió al escuchar a Freddie cantando, ella siempre había pensado que su marido tenía una hermosa voz, pero esta vez además de hermosa le sonó dulce, tierna, y cuando abrió los ojos y contemplo la imagen no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lagrimas, sin duda alguna era el padre y esposo perfecto. Se había levantado a atender al bebé solo para que ella descansara un rato, a pesar de que él también se sentía cansado, Sam lo sabía. Lo contempló un buen rato hasta que Freddie suspiró y recargo la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla a la par que cerraba los ojos. Si, estaba cansado. Así que Sam se levantó y se acercó lentamente a ellos, se agachó y beso a Freddie. El abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

-Despertaste cariño

-Sí, creo que ya no tengo sueño

-¿Segura?

-Si, además no tarda en pedir de comer, ¿Por qué no te duermes un rato tú?

-Bueno, pero acuéstate con migo

-Mejor me siento al lado de ti, el va a querer de comer

-Ok, -Sam tomó al bebé y Freddie se levantó, se acostó en la cama y Sam se sentó a su lado para darle de comer al bebé, tal como lo dijo. Freddie cerró los ojos, o estaba muy cansado, o esa cama era más cómoda que la de su habitación, sonrió y se dejo llevar por el sueño. Sam lo contemplaba, sin duda alguna, de hora en adelante todo sería mejor.

XXXX

-¡no, no, no, no puede ser posible! –Gimió Freddie retorciéndose en la cama

-¿Vas tú o yo? –Le contestó su esposa con una voz adormilada aun

-¡Pero son las 3 de la mañana! ¡Nos levanto a las 11, luego a la una, y ahora!

-Es un bebé

-Un bebé que come mucho

-Jaja, no creo que tenga hambre, solo quiere que lo arrulle su papá

-¿Y cómo sabes que no quiere que lo arrulle su mamá?

-Pues... porque yo lo sé… bueno, voy yo

-No, si quieres voy yo

-¿Ahora vamos a discutir por quien quiere ir?

-Vamos los dos entonces

-Ok. Anda que ya lo dejamos llorar mucho –Sam se levantó y enseguida se dirigió a la habitación continua para atender a su pequeño, Freddie refunfuño mientras se sentaba en la cama, luego se levantó, se puso la bata y pesadamente caminó a donde Sam estaba con su hijo. Ella estaba a un lado de la cuna con el bebé en brazos calmándolo, así que Freddie la abrazo por la cintura y le beso el cuello.

-¿Qué tiene?-Le preguntó viendo el sonrosado rostro de Liam que aun sollozaba

-No quiere estar solo

-¿Cómo sabes siempre lo que tiene?

-Creo que es el famoso instinto de madre

-Sí, es como un sexto sentido, ¿Qué te parece si lo traemos a la cama con nosotros?

-Lo mismo pensé yo

-Vamos entonces –ambos caminaron a su habitación con el bebé, Sam lo acostó en medio de los dos y luego se cobijo- amor...

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Sam frunciendo el seño ante la expresión triste de su esposo

-Pero así no te puedo abrasar

-Hay amor, pero si lo ponemos en una orilla se va a caer

-¿Qué te parece si quitamos tu buró y recorremos la cama hasta la pared, ponemos unas almohadas ahí y acomodas a Liam?

-Piensas en todo, ¿Verdad?

-Debo ser un marido práctico

-jaja, anda entonces, mueve lo que dijiste –Freddie se levantó y jaló el buró lo necesario, luego Sam se levantó para que recorriera la cama y así lo hizo, tomaron varias almohadas y las colocaron contra la pared para que Liam no se pegara, luego Sam lo acomodó y se acostó a su lado para darle de comer dado que ahora si tenía hambre, Freddie se acomodo y se corrió hasta que pudo abrasar a Sam

-Vez, era así de sencillo –dijo acariciándole el vientre

-Deberíamos de dormir así todos los días, no me gusta dejarlo solo en la cuna

-Ni a mí, no sé ni por qué lo hemos dejado ahí

-Bueno, pero de ahora en adelante la cuna solo será para el día

-Así será, ahora durmamos que muero de sueño

-Yo igual, te amo

-Y yo a ti

**Ya falta poco. **

**Como regalo de cumpleaños obséquienme un lindo review. **

**Son los mejores chicos, me daré prisa para no abandonarlos, y como recompensa, en unos minutos subiré un one shot que tenía por ahí guardado. Dense una vuelta por mi perfil! Se llamará Beautiful in White, en realidad en un songfic.**

**Los amo mil!**

**Gracias por quedarse conmigo, son los mejores**

**Este verano:**

**iRemember, and That Keeps me Alive (el título aun puede variar por Living in your memory, voten por su favorito)**

Revisé una vez más el tablero de resultados, cada nombre minuciosamente con sentimientos encontrados, por un lado lo quería, pero por el otro... no, la idea de ser estudiante de intercambio era emocionante, pero no el pensar en alejarte del lugar donde creciste y encontraste tantas cosas, como el amor. Mi dedo índice recorría temblorosamente cada línea de la lista, y ahí estaba, mi nombre, lo había logrado, me iría a estudiar a Irlanda, al otro lado del mundo, lejos de ella.

**….Espérenla….. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien chicos, ha llegado el final :3 este es el último capítulo y un pequeño epilogo que subiré mañana porque ahorita ya me quiero ir a dormir **

El tiempo se les había pasado rápido, sin embargo disfrutaron a su hijo a cada momento, cada día, juntos, como debía de ser, el bebé ya tenía 11 meses y medio, y era una emoción y una felicidad indescriptible la que sentían ambos de ver crecer a su pequeño, cada cosa nueva, cada avance, en fin, cada pequeño detalle era fabuloso. Y más para Freddie cuando la primera palabra de Liam había sido papá, no se cansaba de escucharlo llamarle cada vez que lo veía, y a Sam le parecía encantador escucharlo y también se había puesto muy feliz con eso. Poco tiempo después había dicho mamá y aunque al principio los confundía, y a Freddie le decía mamá y a Sam papá, era normal, rápido aprendió a saber quién era quién, y sabia a quien llamar dependiendo de lo que quisiera. Era un niño muy inteligente.

-Pasa el tiempo volando ¿Verdad cariño?

-Bastante rápido –dijo mientras le daba de comer a Liam que estaba en su sillita

-Casi cumple un año ¿quieres hacer algo?

-No lo se... supongo que tu mamá si querrá

-Dalo por hecho, oye amor ¿Qué diablos es eso?

-Puré de calabaza

-parece... no se... ¿Y le gusta?

-pues casi se lo acaba

-pobre... no me gustaría comer eso

-sí, pero ¿sabes todos los beneficios que le da?

-bueno, viéndolo por ese lado, está bien

-bueno, ¿Entonces?

-pues si mi mamá insiste me gustaría hacer algo muy familiar, solo tus papás los míos, y nuestros hermanos

-Me parece bien, lo mismo había pensado

-Bueno, entonces así haremos, ¿verdad campeón? –Liam comenzó a patalear en la sillita y a gritarle a su papá, Freddie lo sacó de la silla y lo cargo para que Sam terminara de darle de comer, pero mientras Freddie lo cargaba -Ya esta, terminó con el puré de calabaza... el cual no se ve nada agradable...

-jaja no hagas esa cara! El se da cuenta y luego ya no lo va a querer

- ok, ok, ya, ven hijo, vamos a dormir

- no se va a dormir

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Por que se acababa de despertar, amor son las 9 de la mañana, mejor ponte a jugar un rato con él mientras yo limpio aquí

-Bueno campeón, vamos a jugar –Freddie lo bajo al piso y tomó sus manitas para que caminara, aun no caminaba solo pero le gustaba que su papá lo ayudara para dar paseos, subieron a la habitación del bebé mientras Sam recogía la mesa y se disponía a lavar los trastes. Estaba poniendo detergente en un trastecito con agua cuando...-¡Sam! ¡Amor ven rápido! –gritó Freddie desde la habitación de Liam, Sam soltó el detergente y corrió al cuarto

-¿Qué pasa ¡Me asustas!

-Tranquila, solo... mira esto

-¿Qué cosa?

-Espera, mira –Freddie caminó a la pared y recargó a Liam ahí, una vez que se mantuvo en pie sosteniéndose con la pared Freddie se hizo un poco para atrás, lo suficiente para darle espacio y para sostenerlo si se caía, Sam se puso al lado de Freddie, y entonces Freddie comenzó a llamarlo- ven campeón, ven con papá! Vamos ven aquí! Ven hijo –Liam los miraba y reía nerviosamente, mientras Freddie le seguía llamando, se apoyo en sus dos pies y quedo parado en equilibrio, ya no estaba recargado en la pared, así que Sam también le comenzó a llamar, sabía que eso lo motivaría más. Dio un primer paso y se tambaleo un poco, Sam hizo ademán de agarrarlo pero Freddie la detuvo, una vez en equilibrio de nuevo Liam dio otro paso, esta vez con más confianza, otro paso, otro más, estaba a dos pasos de los brazos de su papá. Se rió mas fuerte por los nervios y la alegría de casi lograrlo, se preparó una vez más, y sin vacilar dio los dos pasos siguientes de golpe, lo cual provocó que perdiera el equilibrio, pero Freddie estaba ahí y lo sostuvo en seguida- eso es!

-¡wow! Lo hizo! Lo hiciste hijo! –El bebé solo reía consciente de haber hecho un logro- ahora hay que motivarlo a que se suelte mas

-Eso será fácil ¿verdad campeón? Hay que llevarlo a algún lugar grande

-¿el parque?

-perfecto, anda, lavaremos los trastes cuando regresemos, el querrá dormir y tu y yo podemos limpiar la casa

-está bien, ven, vamos a cambiarlo

-¿Por qué no así?

-Freddie... Trae su piyama

-cierto... bueno, vamos a cambiarte Liam

Como dijeron, se fueron al parque, luego, eso se les hizo una rutina, todas las mañanas desayunaban y se iban un rato al parque a jugar con su hijo, regresaban y obviamente el bebé caía rendido a dormir, mientras Sam y Freddie veían alguna película o se entretenían haciendo cualquier cosa. Pronto se soltó a caminar solo, ahora tenían que estar más al pendiente de él, ya que todo le daba curiosidad, y ahora que caminaba era más peligroso dejarlo solo.

Freddie recordaba los días que llegaba del trabajo agotado y lo único que quería era acostarse en la cama y abrasar a Sam, pero ahora conocía un cansancio peor, todos los días terminaba agotado de andar correteando a Liam de un lado a otro de la casa.

-¡nunca se cansa!

- amor no grites, lo vas a despertar!

-no, ya no puedo más! –Dijo y salió de la habitación de Liam para dirigirse a la suya, Sam lo siguió mientras se reía- es un pequeño diablillo

- jaja ni modo, es tu hijo y te aguantas

- bueno, ¿en que quedaste con mi mamá?

- dijo que si quería hacerle algo a su nieto, pero no le gusto mucho la idea de algo muy familiar

-jaja lo sabía, pues su cumpleaños es pasado mañana, así que mañana iremos de compras, supongo

-dijeron mi mamá y tu mamá que ellas se encargaban de eso, que solo nos ocupáramos en estar listos a las 3 PM

-lo imagine, ven –le extendió sus brazos y ella se acurruco entre ellos- vamos a dormir ya

- te amo

- y yo a ti

XXXXX

- mamá... llegaste antes –dijo abriendo la puerta-

- así es, ¿ya llego Pam?

- no, eres la primera

- somos hijo, ayúdale a tus hermanos a bajar las cosas del auto

-ok, pasa mamá, estás en tu casa

-gracias hijo –le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y pasó a la casa, Freddie fue con sus hermanos que estaban bajando cosas de la cajuela-

- hola bobos, ¿para qué tantas cosas?

- ya conoces a mama, creo que ella y Pam aran comida como para 100 personas –Dijo Louis con las manos llenas de cajas

-por dios...

-¿y mi sobrino? –Preguntó Zayn con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sam lo está terminando de vestir en su habitación, ¿en qué les ayudo?

-a meter lo que puedas a la cocina, excepto los regalos, esos van a la sala, y esos los llevara Louis, así que tu ayúdame con la comida

-ok, ¿Qué le van a regalar a mi hijo?

-¡Sorpresa!

-¿se puede? –Preguntó Marissa abriendo ligeramente la puerta de la habitación de Liam.

-¡claro! Llegaron temprano

-si, y tu mama no debe de tardar, hola mi vida! ¿Como estas hermoso? Feliz cumpleaños! –dijo levantando a su nieto, el bebé solo se reía- que lindo traje te pusieron! Luces tan apuesto como tu papá

-¿llegó sola?

-no, tus cuñados están metiendo las cosas

-¿Las cosas?

-sí, la comida y los regalos para Liam

- ah ya, bueno, hay que ponerle su suéter y ya bajamos

-ok, ve con mamá para que te termine de vestir mientras yo voy a la cocina para comenzar mientras llega tu abuelita –le dio el bebé a Sam y salió, ella lo termino de vestir y bajó, en cuanto Liam vio a su papá le extendió los brazos para que lo cargara

-Ven aquí, que bien te queda esa ropa hijo

-¡hola! Ven con tu tío Zayn!

-No, ven con tu tío Louis!

-No ira con nadie hasta que terminen de bajar las cosas del auto, anden ustedes dos –Les regañó Marissa

-bueno, vamos enano –dijo Zayn dándole un zape a su hermano

-¡no me digas así! –Ambos salieron peleando para terminar de meter las cosas-

-amor, ¿cuidas al bebe mientras le ayudo a tu mama? –Le dijo Sam a Freddie parándose sobre sus puntas para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

-claro cielo. Oye mamá, como que son muchas cosas ¿no?

-solo es lo necesario, bueno, vamos a adelantar algo mientras llega tu mama Samantha

-ok

- oye amor, ¿no tendrá hambre?

- pues... –miró su reloj- yo creo que si

-¿qué comerá? –Preguntó Marissa

-Está su puré en el refrigerador, y yo creo que fruta

-¿el puré de calabaza? –Preguntó Freddie, horrorizado

-sí, y ya te dije que no hagas esas caras frente a él que luego ya no lo va a querer!

-lo siento, bueno pues dámelos para darle de comer

-ok, ponlo en la silla

-ok, ven campeón, a comer –Freddie lo puso en su sillita y le colocó su babero para que no se ensuciara, luego Sam le dio el puré, una manzana, y jugo en uno de sus vasos- gracias cielo

-bueno, ahora sí, voy a ayudarle a tu mama

-ok –comenzó a darle de comer al bebé y en eso entraron sus hermanos cargados de bolsas- que tiene esa caja Zayn?

-Es el regalo de Louis

-¡sorpresa! ¿Qué haces?

-dándole de comer a mi hijo

-¿Qué estas ciego? –Preguntó Zayn mirando a su hermano como si estuviera tonto

-¡uy! Lo siento Mr. Perfección

-cállate ya –dijo Zayn dándole a un zape y el bebé se rió- ¡mira! Le gusta que te pegue!

-a mi también, dale otro –Rió Freddie

- hey! Quietos los dos

-¿ya terminaron? –Preguntó Freddie cambiando el tema

-ya, es todo. Tocan!

-yo abro –Louis corrió a la puerta y abrió- hola! –Dijo estrechando la mano de Sammuel Puckett- ¿Cómo estas Sammuel?

-bien hijo, ¿y Sam?

-está en la cocina con mi mamá, pasen –Sammuel entró seguido de su esposa quien llevaba a Melanie de la mano y por ultimo Liam- hola holgazán

-cállate enano –Le contestó Liam

-que no me digan así

-jaja como sea ¿Dónde está mi sobrino?

-En la sala, Freddie le está dando de comer –Liam se dirigió a toda prisa a la sala-

-¡hola bebé! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué comes? –El bebé como siempre, solo se reía con todos- hola Freddie

-hola Liam –en eso entró Melanie y comenzó a jugar con el bebé, a Liam Karl le encantaba jugar con su pequeña tía- ¿Y mis suegros?

-En la cocina con Sam

-Ven hijo, vamos a ver a tus abuelos –dijo sacando a Liam de la sillita y lo llevó a la cocina

-¡miren quien llego! Ven con tu abuelo pequeño diablillo –en seguida Liam le extendió los brazos a su abuelo, seguía mucho a sus 4 abuelitos ya que eran bastante consentidores

-mamá, ¿a qué hora llegará mi papa?

-dijo que ya venía, me llamó hace un rato

-ah bueno, -en seguida tocan el timbre, Freddie había invocado a su papá- debe ser él, yo abro –Freddie corrió a la puerta, abrió y efectivamente ahí estaba su padre- hola papá

-Hola hijo ¿Dónde está mi nieto? –dijo mientras se dirigían a la cocina- de camino acá vi algo que me encanto y se lo compre! Hey! Ahí estas bebé, ven con tu abuelo! –Frederick cargo al bebé mientras Marissa y Pam se apresuraban a hacer la comida- mira lo que te compré -dijo sacando una bolsita- ábrelo Freddie

-ok, haber –Freddie la tomó y sacó un babero que desdobló, el cual tenía un grabado, y lo leyó mostrándoselos a todos- dice "cuando mamá y papá dicen ¡no! Llamar a 01-800 abuelitos" jaja muy gracioso papá, lo harán un niño malcriado

-hey Freddie, deja que sus abuelos lo consientan –Se quejó Frederick abrazando a su nieto

-si Freddie, es un bebé –Se le unió Sammuel

-bueno... como sea

-jaja es lindo, gracias Frederick –Dijo Sam.

-no hay nada que agradecer hija, bueno, ¿a qué hora comeremos?

-¿Por qué no van a ver la tele un rato? –Sugirió Marissa -Aun no está la comida

-bueno, vayamos a la sala –Asintió Sammuel y todos excepto las mujeres se encaminaron a la sala. Una hora más tarde comieron todos juntos y después partieron el pastel que le habían llevado sus tíos al bebé, luego abrieron sus regalos, un montón de juguetes, Liam no sabía ni cuales agarrar, estaba muy emocionado. Estuvo jugando un largo rato con su papá y sus tíos, pero como todos los bebés, al final de la tarde, ya tenía mucho sueño.

-bueno, creo que se le acabo la batería –Dijo Frederick mirado a su casi dormido nieto

-vámonos ya, está muy cansado –Contestó su esposa acariciando su cabellito

-Y sus papas también deben estarlo –Apuntó Zayn viendo el rostro de su adormilado hermano

-Bueno bebé, ve a dormir –dijo Liam dándole el bebé a Freddie- nosotros nos vamos hermanita

-ok, gracias a todos

-por nada hija, -Sammuel le dio un beso a Sam en la cabeza –Bueno nos vamos –todos se despidieron y después de que se fueron prometiendo volver pronto y organizar una comida al aire libre. Sam regresó a la sala con Freddie quien tenía a Liam cargando, el cual ya se había dormido

-Ya se quedo dormido, vamos a la cama

-Vamos –ambos subieron y dejaron a Liam en la cuna, luego ambos se fueron a su habitación

-Le gustaron mucho sus juguetes –dijo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda- ¿no?

-jaja si, mañana tu solo tendrás que jugar con el

-ah no, no se vale, tendrás que ayudarme también

-¿y cómo me convencerás?

-mm... puedo hacerlo de muchas formas –dijo besando su cuello-

-mm... ¿sí? Y como?

-mm... ven –dijo y la jalo a la cama, ella quedo encima de él y la beso, luego sus manos comenzaron a explorar por debajo de su ropa y el tiempo paso, mientras ambos se mostraban su amor de la manera más romántica y hermosa que conocían. Se quedaron profundamente dormidos después, esperando al día de mañana.

XXXX

Freddie estaba sentado en la hamaca afuera de su casa viendo al perro que acababa de comprarle a su hijo, era un bonito Golden retriever de 3 meses, tierno y noble. Los últimos 2 años y medio desde el nacimiento de su hijo habían sido fantásticos, pero ahora tendría que planear bien su tiempo, ya que tenía que regresar a la empresa por 2 razones, una, Zayn estaba planeando su boda y dos, estaba esperando a su segundo hijo. Al pensar esto se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa, su segundo bebé, aunque no podía evitar sentir desilusión al saber que de nuevo solo era uno... bueno si así lo quería Dios. Se levantó y entro en la casa con Sam que estaba sentada en el sofá viendo una película, Freddie la miró unos instantes, estaba llorando, de nuevo, era exactamente igual que la vez pasada.

-toma amor, chocolate y yogurt

-gracias, tardaste mucho –dijo secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo- ¿y Liam?

-sigue dormido, me entretuve allá afuera, tu tranquila ven –dijo pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros, la atrajo hacia sí y ella recargo su cabeza en su pecho

-¡ya se va!

-jaja ¡¿sigues llorando por eso?!

-¡Freddie! No seas insensible!

-ok, ok, lo siento –se acomodaron de nuevo a seguir viendo la película, y un rato después-

-¡amor! El bebe!

-¿está llorando? Iré a verlo –Dijo comenzando a ponerse de pie, Sam tomó su brazo.

-no Freddie! El otro bebe!

-Pero si solo tenemos a Liam y está dormido en... –de pronto Freddie comprendió a lo que se refería Sam. ¡El bebe! ¡Su bebé! Corrió al teléfono y al escuchar a su mamá solo dijo "mamá ¿puedes ir al hospital para que cuides a Liam? Voy para allá con Sam" colgó y corrió escaleras arriba por su hijo y por las cosas de Sam, subió a ambos al auto y condujo al hospital, pensó que ya había hecho esa rutina y que debería de estar algo menos nervioso, Sin embargo estaba igual, tal vez porque ahora llevaba a su hijo de 2 años y medio en el asiento de atrás. Llegó al hospital y cuando se llevaron a Sam en la camilla, sacó a Liam quien estaba muy asustado y llorando, lo abrasó y se sentó con él en la sala de espera- calma hijo, mamá estará bien, mira ahí vine tu abuelita- lo abrasó y se calmo un poco aunque aun sollozaba-

-¿qué pasa? Y Vane?! –Gritó Marissa cuando llegó con Freddie

-¡mamá! No hables así, espantas más a mi hijo

-te asustaste bebé, ven con tu abuelita –Liam le grito que no y se aferró más a su papá- pobre... mami va a estar bien Liam no te asustes hijo

-ya vine, no encontraba lugar en el estacionamiento –dijo Louis sin aliento. -¿Por qué llora Liam?

-Se asustó

-pobre... no te preocupes campeón, mamá estará bien ven, vamos por un helado de chocolate –de nuevo el bebé solo le gritó que no y se abrasó al cuello de Freddie-

-calma hijo, mami estará bien. Es que se asusto mas por que se le rompió la fuente en el auto

-¡Fredward deja de decir eso, lo vas a asustar más!

Luego de un rato la enfermera fue por Freddie, Liam no lo quería soltar pero lo convencieron diciéndole que Freddie iba por su mamá, luego Louis se lo llevo a la cafetería y Freddie se fue con Sam, quien con un esfuerzo un poco mayor que la primera vez, debido a que se le había roto la fuente, dio a luz ahora, a una hermosa niña. Ambos estaban felices porque habían logrado la parejita, Freddie se había quedado un rato con ella, pero la enfermera le fue a decir que su hijo estaba llorando-

-ve con Liam cariño

-bueno, ahorita regreso

-¿no podrás traerlo contigo?

-no lo sé –el doctor entró y Freddie le preguntó si podía entrar con su hijo-

-en esta sala no, -Explicó el doctor.-pero en cuanto pasemos a Sam a su habitación podrá llevarle a su hijo

-ok doctor muchas gracias

- por nada, con permiso –el doctor salió-

-bueno, entonces te veo en un rato que te pasen a tu habitación

-espero que sea tan corta la estancia como la vez pasada...

-jaja no lo sé, bueno, voy con Liam

-ok, dile que lo amo, y te amo a ti también

-ok, yo le digo, te amo –Freddie salió directamente a la sala de espera y en cuanto Liam lo vio corrió a sus brazos- ¿Qué pasa campeón? No llores, todo está bien, adivina que –dijo mientras se sentaba y lo ponía en una de sus rodillas

-¿qué? –dijo Liam con su vocecita aun sollozando-

-¿Te acuerdas del bebe que te dijimos que estaba en la pancita de tu mami? –El pequeño asintió- pues ya nació –en seguida sonrió y levanto sus cejitas impresionado, miro a sus abuelos y luego a su papá de nuevo-

-¿y que fue Freddie? –Preguntó Sammuel

-si! Que fue?

-niña... –todos dieron una exclamación de felicidad-

-¿y como está mi hermana y la bebé? –Dijo Liam

-bien, ambas están bien

-oh gracias al cielo –suspiró Frederick

-me dijo tu mami que te dijera que te ama

-la quiero ver... –Balbuceó el bebé

-bueno, tenemos que esperar a que la pasen a su habitación –Explicó Freddie.

-supongo que pasara la noche aquí, -Dijo Marissa –¿Qué harás con Liam?

-pues... creo que lo mejor es que te quedes con el –la enfermera llegó y le dijo a Freddie que ahora podían pasar a ver a Sam, Freddie se levanto con Liam y se fueron con ella- llegamos campeón, aquí esta –dijo Freddie abriendo la puerta, bajó a Liam quien enseguida corrió al lado de su mama, Freddie lo ayudo a subir y se sentó al lado de ella, Freddie se pasó para el otro lado de la cama

-¿y la bebe mami?

-la llevaron a una cuna, pero ahorita nos la van a traer

-¿vez hijo? Tu mamá está bien, no tienes que preocuparte –Liam abraso a su mama y recargo su cabeza en su pecho, y ambos contemplaron como se iba quedando dormido poco a poco-

-¿se asusto?

-sí, estaba llorando, luego se calmo un poco

-se ve cansado

-sí, debe estar cansado

-¿con quién se quedara?

-estaba pensando que lo mejor es que se vaya con mi mama

-¿y si mejor te vas tú a la casa con él?

-¿y dejarte sola? No amor, a él le gusta mucho estar con Louis y con mi mamá, estará bien. Solo será por esta noche

-bueno, ¿y si se los llevas para que ya se vayan a dormir? Está cansado y no quiero que se quede aquí dormido en esta incómoda posición

-pues ya se durmió, y creo que no le va a gustar nada cuando se despierte y no te vea ni a ti ni a mí, pero en fin –dijo dando la vuelta a la camilla y cargo a su hijo- no puedes quedarte aquí campeón

-bueno, hasta mañana bebé –dijo cuando Freddie lo inclino para que le diera un beso-

-no tardo Sam

-ok –Freddie salió a llevar a Liam con su mamá, Sam se dejó caer exhausta sobre la almohada, había sido más difícil y agotador que con Liam según recordaba ella, pero había valido la pena, su bebita estaba hermosa, y hablando de ella... entró la enfermera con su pequeñita en brazos, la cual lloraba ya que tenía hambre-

-Según recuerdo yo, su hijo no era tan exigente cuando tenía hambre –dijo la enfermera dándole a su bebita en brazos, entonces Sam la recordó, era la misma enfermera que la había atendido cuando Liam, solo que ahora se veía un poco más grande, con canas y algunas arrugas-

-jaja si, usted también me atendió a mí la vez pasada

-sí, hace como 2 años ¿no? Cuántos años tiene su hijo ya?

-sí, dos años y medio

-lo vi en la sala de espera, estaba llorando, pero ha crecido bastante, y es idéntico a su esposo

-si jaja, cada vez se parece más a él –Sam sonrió pensando en cuan feliz la hacía eso.

-y déjeme decirle que la bebita se parece bastante a usted –Sam bajo la mirada a su pequeña que estaba comiendo, si, tal vez se parecía a ella- bueno, la dejo, tengo más bebés que atender

-muchas gracias –la enfermera le sonrió y salió, casi en seguida entro Freddie y se sentó al lado de ella- ¿no se despertó?

-no, se lo di a mi papá y se fueron todos, esta hermosa –dijo acariciando la carita de su bebé- se quedo dormida

-si... dice la enfermera que se parece a mí! –Dijo Sam sin tratar de esconder su emoción

-jaja, si, si se parece a ti

-me acuerdo que a ti te decíamos que Liam se parecía a ti y decías "hay que esperar" y mira, mi hijo es tu vuelto a nacer

-jaja, es verdad. No vino Zayn –dijo frunciendo el ceño- de hecho creo que nadie le aviso!

-jaja déjalo, anda emocionado con su boda, debe estar con Melisa por ahí, buscando algo

-jaja si, ¿tienes sueño amor?

-Bastante

-duérmete, préstame a mi hija –Sam le dio a la bebé, luego se acomodo en la almohada, y cerró los ojos, Freddie contemplaba a la bebé. Una lagrima de felicidad corrió por su mejilla, todo era tan perfecto, después de que hacía 3 años estuvo a punto de morirse todo, ahora tenía 2 hijos y estaba más que seguro del amor entre él y su esposa, las contemplo a ambas dormidas, luego de un rato la enfermera entro por la bebé. Freddie no quería pero se la entregó y la enfermera salió de la habitación con ella. Se acomodó al lado de Sam y la abrasó. Pero no se durmió, se quedo pensando en lo feliz que era, y lo que le faltaba, la empresa podía esperar un poco más, ahora tenía una hermosa hija recién nacida y un hijo que tal vez sentiría un poco de celos, además Louis ya era lo suficientemente maduro para una responsabilidad así, su hermano los apoyaría mientras Zayn estaba ocupado con su boda y Freddie con su familia que ahora aumentaba. Freddie cerró los ojos para descansar. Los días de ahora en adelante serian mas cansados, pero felices. Se durmió con la promesa de un futuro lleno de felicidad.

Dos meses más tarde las cosas habían tomado ya un orden, Louis con la asesoría y ayuda de su padre había demostrado ser muy bueno en la dirección de la empresa. Freddie se veía continuamente con ojeras y cansado al igual que Sam, ya que sus hijos los tenían exhaustos, sobre todo por las noches. Zayn se había casado ya con Melisa, la boda había sido hermosa, en la playa y andaban de luna de miel. Cada día aunque agotador Freddie y Sam disfrutaban mucho a sus hijos, la bebé crecía rápido y se parecía mucho a Sam, Liam estaba feliz con su hermanita, aunque había sentido un poco de celos al principio, lo cual era normal.

-estoy exhausto... tirare la toalla –dijo Freddie tirándose en la cama-

-jaja sabes que no puedes hacer eso

-no... No puedo... pero por hoy me declaro muerto

-jaja hasta que se despierte uno de los dos?

-no... Hasta mañana...

-jaja te amo

-y yo a ti, vamos a dormir –ambos se acostaron exhaustos, Freddie a penas se acomodo en la almohada perdió el sentido. Era cierto que esos días habían sido difíciles, la bebé, como era normal lloraba en las noches, pero el problema era que Liam también se despertaba al oírla llorar y quería llamar la atención de sus papás, entonces tenían que atenderlos a los dos. En el día si Sam cargaba a la bebé Liam quería que su mamá lo cargara y si Freddie cargaba a la bebe ahora Liam quería que lo cargara su papá. Era gracioso, pero desde el punto de vista de Freddie era muy cansado.

Freddie estaba sentado de nuevo en la hamaca, ahora con su bebita de ya 6 meses en brazos, mientras Liam corría de un lado a otro jugando con su perro, mientras Sam estaba dentro preparando la comida. Freddie sonrió al pensar que su sueño se había hechor realidad.

-Sabes Sammy –le dijo a su pequeña bebé que lo contemplaba- hace muchos años soñaba con esto, yo, en el jardín de mi casa con mis hijos y mi esposa preparándonos la comida, para luego sentarnos todos a la mesa, creo que no puede ser mejor, y pensar que estuve a punto de perderlo todo –dijo suspirando- a punto, pero ahora lo tengo todo. –Dirigió la mirada a Liam y se levantó- muy bien campeón, vamos para adentro Liam

-¡pero quiero seguir jugando!

-pero tenemos que ir a comer, anda, ve a lavarte las manos y después sigues jugando con Mike

-¡sí! –dijo y entró corriendo a la casa y Freddie detrás de él. Freddie suspiró, si... definitivamente ahora tenía todo para ser feliz.

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y su tiempo, gracias por seguir esta historia que escribí hace tanto tiempo! Les prometo que la que viene será mucho mejor porque es más actual y como dije, creo que he mejorado un poco. **

**Nos leemos mañana en el epílogo. **


	7. Epílogo

**hahahahahahahaha oh chicos no puedo parar de reir, lamento el error, pero es noche y tengo sueño. Ahora si, el verdadero epilogo de ESTA historia XD Gracias por avisarme**

**El epilogo… bueno, quiero terminar con esto hehehe**

**Espero verlos en mi nuevo proyecto, que prometo es mejor que esta vieja historia que escribí antes de Cristo.**

**6 años después **

Freddie estacionó su auto en la cochera esa tarde, había sido una difícil mañana en la oficina, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa a comer con su esposa y sus hijos. Bajó y tomó su chaqueta, su portafolio y se aflojó la corbata, luego salió de la cochera un entró a su jardín, sonrió al ver un montón de juguetes por todas partes, sacó su llave y abrió la puerta de su casa, al entrar lo recibió su hijo mayor de ahora 8 años.

-Hola papá

-Hola campeón ¿y mamá?

-En la cocina –Freddie se dirigió a la cocina inmediatamente

-¡Papi! –Gritó su pequeña de casi 7 años que estaba hincada en una silla en la mesa-

-hola pequeña, ¿y mamá?

-Dijo que ahorita venía y salió de la cocina, pero no se

-Ha bueno, ¿y tú qué haces princesita?

-¡Decorando galletas! –Dijo tomando un puño de chispas de colores, y esparciéndolas por las galletas recién horneadas, Freddie le dio un beso en la frente, en eso entró su esposa

-hola amor –se acerco a ella y la besó

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Algo difícil, pero bien y tu ¿Qué tal?

-Bueno... bien –Dijo suspirando

-jaja esperaba encontrarte atada de pies y manos en el armario o en el patio trasero

-jajaja no, pero por poco, Liam está feliz con su perro y sus videojuegos, además ya sabes que le encanta leer, a Sammy, la tengo feliz ayudándome a la cocina pero...- fue interrumpida por un par de diablillos idénticos que entraron corriendo en la cocina con un par de pistolas de juguete gritándose el uno al otro, ambos rubios como Sam, con los ojos cafés como Freddie, en fin, se parecían mucho a Freddie aunque a diferencia de Liam que era idéntico a Freddie, ellos tenían algunos rasgos de Sam- pero ellos –continuo Sam- ¡Ellos no paran!

-jaja, hey! Ustedes dos ¿no piensan venir a saludar a su padre?

-¡papá! –corrieron ambos con él y lo abrasaron, luego Sam los mandó a lavarse las manos ya que era hora de comer. El día que nacieron de broma Freddie le había dicho a Sam que tenía un hijo para cada uno de los nombres de sus hermanos, pero Sam ya había pensado en ello, así que Zayn era el que había nacido primero y por unos minutos le seguía Louis, además de acompañarlos con los nombres que habían escogido, Alexander y David. Bueno, después de todo, el sueño de Freddie se había hecho realidad, ahora tenía a sus gemelos, ambos totalmente idénticos, sus tíos y sus abuelos los confundían mucho, pero sus hermanos y sus papás no, los veían diario y sabían cual era cada uno. La vida no podía ser mejor, cada uno de sus sueños se había cumplido, y todos, al lado de la mujer que amaba. La abrasó y la besó, ella paso sus manos por la cintura de él

-¡wacala! ¿Por qué hacen eso? –Dijo David entrando en la cocina

-Si ¿Por qué? Qué asco papá –Sam y Freddie solo se rieron

-¡queremos comer!

-¡si! ¡Vamos a comer! Te ganare la silla al lado de papa! –Gritó Alexander empujando a su hermano

-¡no! Es mía! –Ambos salieron corriendo de la cocina y Freddie a abrasó mas fuerte a Sam

-Te amo –le susurro al oído- gracias por todo

-Gracias a ti –lo beso pero de nuevo fueron interrumpidos, esta vez por su hija

-mama ya están las galletas!

-muy bien, vamos a comer –la pequeña bajo de la silla y salió corriendo de la cocina- ¿vamos a comer amor?

-ok, -dijo pero no la soltó-

-pues suéltame nerd

-No quiero –la apretó mas contra el

- jaja pero tus hijos tienen hambre y apuesto a que tu también

-pues si pero... bueno vamos –la beso de nuevo y ella se separo

- insisto... si no me sueltas no puedo darle de comer a mis hijos

- jaja bueno, pero espera a que se duerman y no te soltare

- jajaja es una amenaza?

- es una garantía

- jaja pero ya suéltame que ya tienen hambre, ve a sentarte con ellos

- ok, te amo –Freddie salió a sentarse con sus hijos, Alex y David seguían peleando por la silla al lado de Freddie, pero Freddie los calmó y puso a uno a un lado de él y al otro al otro lado. Un rato después Sam sirvió la comida y todos cenaron felizmente como una familia.

Al verlos a todos Freddie se sentía orgulloso, orgulloso de cada uno de ellos y de él mismo. Porque, a pesar de los obstáculos, las caídas, las peleas, era una gran familia, la familia con la que Freddie había soñado siempre, sus 4 hijos reflejaban el amor entre él y su esposa, ese amor que nunca moriría. FIN

_El dinero, los bienes materiales, todas esas cosas son pasajeras, cosas que en un momento puedes perder, un incendio, una deuda, cualquier cosa, a veces se les da importancia demás, más de la necesaria, y se les llega a sobreponer por otras cosas más importantes. El amor, el cariño, la lealtad, el compromiso, la sumisión, el respeto, la ayuda, el apoyo de tu pareja te acompañara para siempre, aun cuando todo lo material se haya esfumado. Nunca cometas el error que alguna vez yo cometí. Gracias a dios hubo una solución, pero a veces no la hay. El temor de perder a esa persona que amas, es aterrador, te mata lentamente el arrepentimiento, nunca había sentido más miedo en toda mi vida. Ahora las cosas van bien, no puedo pedir más. Este es un __**nuevo amanecer.**__ Freddie_

**Muchas muchas gracias chicos, porque hay nombres que reconozco desde historias pasadas! Espero se queden conmigo, los amo mil :3**

**Muchísimas gracias!**


End file.
